JUNTOS
by Vane Sweety Cullen
Summary: Acostumbrado a vivir a maxima velocidad... sera capaz de reducir la velocidad por el amor?...
1. Capitulo 1 : Realidad

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes le perteneces a Stephanie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a Hanna Cullen , tengo su permiso para continuarla._

**Prefacio.**

El hermano de mi mejor amiga cinco años más grande que nosotras, el famoso corredor de autos, el rompecorazones, el irresistible Edward Cullen, en una frase más corta _El hombre que amo_

Una alumna modelo, una reputación impecable, la mejor amiga de Alice, la hija perfecta del matrimonio Swan, la adolescente perdidamente enamorada de un imposible, esa soy yo Isabella Swan.

Lo amo desde que tengo uso de razón, desde niña, para el siempre fui como su hermanita pero a mi nunca me importo, me bastaba con estar cerca de él, hace cuatro años se fue a estudiar y hoy regresa en el momento preciso, cuando mas lo necesito.

¿Es una coincidencia o el destino?

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

"**Realidad".**

**BPOV**

¡Alice apúrate o llegaremos tarde!

¡Voy Bella!

Eso mismo dijiste hace 10 minutos.

¡Espera… no me decido aún por los zapatos!

Alice pero, si los zapatos para el colegio ¡son negros!

¡Lo sé… pero la elección de los zapatos para el colegio es trascendental en la vida de una mujer!

Alice mi mejor amiga y yo tenemos 17 años y estamos en ultimo año de bachillerato estudiamos juntas en el Colegio San Bernard, el centro educativo femenino más prestigioso y más exclusivo de Forks, para estudiar aquí tendrías que pertenecer una familia "importante", por eso mis padres Renée y Charlie Swan decidieron que era la mejor elección para su única hija, como todas las dediciones que toman según ellos son para mi futuro y por mi bienestar pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones yo no estoy de acuerdo. Mi papá es un exitoso empresario de la industria textil, y mamá es la perfecta dama de sociedad, por eso ambos esperan que su hija sea exitosa y perfecta como ellos, intento serlo, soy una excelente estudiante, mi conducta es intachable… tan intachable que mi record en novios es cero, nunca he salido con un chico, no soy una chica popular, mi única amiga dentro del colegio es Alice, esto me hizo recordar que Alice aún se encontraba encerrada en sus closet buscando "los zapatos adecuados" según ella.

¡Alice… Esme nos espera! – le dije rogando que con ese comentario saliera.

Esme es la mamá que me hubiera gustado tener, todos los días envía a su chofer por mí, para que me traiga a su casa y luego ella o Carlisle se encargan de llevarnos al colegio.

¡Estoy lista!- me dijo saliendo de su inmenso closet y me tomo de la mano – ¡Vamos amiga!- completo.

Salimos de su habitación, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la sala donde nos esperaban los papas de mi Amiga.

¡Hija por favor!... ¡Siempre haces esperar a Bella!- le reclamo Esme.

Pero la espera… ¡Siempre vale la pena!- le contesto sonriendo.

¡La verdad es que si vale la pena… yo esperaría una eternidad, por estas tres hermosas damas que se encuentran frente a mi!- nos dijo Carlisle.

¡Gracias amor!- dijo Esme Besando a su esposo.

¡Por eso te quiero Papi… por ser tan sincero!- le comento mi amiga.

¡Gracias!- dije sintiendo mi cara arder.

¿Señoritas nos vamos? – nos pregunto Carlisle.

¡Si papi… mejor nos vamos! Antes que Bella se convierta en un tomate, por que ya comenzó imitando su color!- dijo Alice siempre tan discreta.

El camino al colegio un habitual nos despedimos de los Esposos Cullen, como siempre ellos deseándonos un hermoso día y con un beso en la frente.

¡Bella… Edward me invito a su próxima carrera, quedo de confirmarme el lugar y la fecha!... ¿Me acompañas?- me pregunto mi amiga muy contenta.

No se, Alice.

¡Anda di que si! ¡será muy divertido!- insistió.

¡Tendré que pedir permiso!

¡De eso no te preocupes! ¡Yo me encargo de conseguir ese permiso!- me aseguro con una sonrisa.

Las clases pasaron normales, primero matemáticas, luego biología, salimos a almorzar todo fue relativamente tranquilo, era un día como todos, pero yo sentía algo extraño, nos dirigimos de vuelta a clases, Alice me hablaba mientras íbamos por el pasillo, me contaba sobre las botas que iríamos a comprar saliendo de clases, no me di cuenta de cuando cambio de tema.

¿Bella qué pasa?- me pregunto Alice.

¡No me pasa nada Alice!- le conteste, intentando que me creyera, la verdad era que este día sin ningun motivo aparente sentía que algo no me saldría bien y estaba un poco deprimida.

¡Bella mírame! – me dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos para encarame – Nos conocemos desde el Kinder, eres mi mejor amiga, y sé cuando algo te sucede… ¿Dime que te pasa?

¡Tu familia es maravillosa!... Mis papás siempre argumentan que no tienen tiempo para mi, que están ocupados, por que son personas muy importantes, Tus papás también lo son, Tu papá es medico y muy recocido y tu mamá es una famosa decoradora y además tu papá se ocupa de la constructora, pero siempre comparten con Contigo, Emmet y Edward, siempre te traen al colegio, desayunan y cenan contigo, mientras que los perfectos esposos Swan solo vienen cuando entregan mis calificaciones, ¡Alice mis papás no se interesan en lo mas mínimo por mi!, ¡estoy sola!

¡Escúchame Isabella!... ¡Tu no estas sola y nunca lo estarás!... ¡Es que acaso estoy pintada!... ¡Me tienes a mi! ¡Tonta, estaremos juntas hasta que seamos viejitas, eres más que mi amiga, Eres mi hermana!

¡Te quiero Alice! – Le dije abrasándola.

También tienes a Rose, a Emmet, a mi Jazz, y a Edward.

Rose, es mi mejor amiga junto con Alice ella tiene 21 años, pero nos llevamos muy bien, entre ellas dos juegan conmigo a la Barbie, ¡YO SOY LA BARBIE!, Emmett es el hermano mayor de Alice y el Novio Rose tiene 24 años pero parece un niño de cinco, Jazz es el hermano de Rose y el novio de Alice tiene 19 años mi amiga lo adora, Edward es hermano de Alice y Emmett tiene, 22 años, y es mi amor imposible, estoy enamorada del desde que tenia 13 años, pero para el solo soy la amiga de su hermanita.

¡Wow! ¿Isabella… como no te interesa salir con chicos, hoy estas de pareja de Alice?- me pregunto Leah de forma burlona.

¡Cállate!- le grito Alice.

¿Me pregunto que pensara Jasper cuando se entere que su noviecita lo engaña con una chica?

¡Con Bella y Jasper no te metas!, solo una mente y una boca tan sucia como la tuya pueden ser capaces de decir tales estupideces – sentencio mi amiga.

¡Estupideces o no! ¡La verdad es que a Bella no le gustan los chicos! ¡O será que ni la miran!... ¿contéstame Princesa de hielo?- pregunto Leah dirigiéndose de nuevo a mi.

Siempre en este tipo de situaciones me ponía nerviosa y las palabras no me salían.

No digas nada Bella- me pidió Alice- ¡y tu Leah lo que te sucede es que tienes envidia por que hagas lo que hagas Jacob ni te mira!

¡Recuerdo que a Isabella le pidió una cita! ¡pero ella lo rechazo! ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? ¿Por qué no esta a tu nivel social?- Me pregunto cínicamente Irina.

¡Yo nunca he rechazado a nadie! ¡A mi no me importa el nivel social como tú lo llamas! ¡Jacob es mi amigo! – le grite.

¡Yo nunca lo había visto desde este punto de vista! ¿Es por eso que no sales con nadie? ¿por que no cumplen las expectativas de la princesa de los Swan? o por que quieres seguir aparentando ser la señorita perfecta- me dijo Leah con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yo no soy así- le dije casi en un susurro, las palabras de Leah me dolieron, es cierto que nací en una familia con privilegios y que mis mejores amigos pertenecen al mismo circulo, pero Jacob es mi amigo también y es hijo del abogado que mi papá.

¡Bella no vayas a llorar!- me dijo Alice al oído.

¡Y ahora vas llorar, las verdades duelen Isabella! ¡Dime algo! ¿Por qué siempre te quedas Callada? ¿No me hablas por que no soy una Cullen o una Hale?- Me dijo Leah acercándose a mi.

¡Es mi ultima advertencia Leah!- le dijo Alice interponiéndose entre ella y yo - ¡Cállate! No creo que… a Seth le guste enterarse que su hermanita esta tratando mal a una de sus amigas ¡te recuerdo que Bella y yo somos sus amigas!, y ¿Sabes qué? ¡tienes razón! Bella no tiene por que contestarte, ya que como tu dices no perteneces a nuestro circulo, te recuerdo que estas becada y no te conviene que mi papá o el de Bella hablen con el Director.

Vi que el rostro de la chica palideció con las palabras de Alice, después hablaría con ella del tema, sé que mi amiga le dijo todo eso para que ella me dejara en paz, Alice nunca haría nada para perjudicar a nadie.

¡Leah por favor deja de molestar a Alice!- le dijo Irina.

Alice y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas por el comentario y ella lo notó.

¡No te sorprendas querida! ¡Nosotros debemos llevarnos bien casi somos Familia!- dijo Irina su sonrisa fingida.

Alice me miro y en sus ojos pude leer "y a esta loca que le pasa"

¿Familia?- repitió Alice.

¡Si querida, Familia!

¡Haber Irina te lo voy a preguntar de forma sencilla!- le dijo Alice como si hablara con un niño de 3 años- ¿Dime como que es… que tu cabecita piensa que tu y yo podemos ser familia? Haber ponme mucha atención quiero que lo entiendas ¡Eso es imposible!- le dijo muy despacio.

¡Claro que seremos Familia! ¡Cuando Edward tu hermano se case con mi hermana Tanya!- nos informó.

¿Y se puede saber como inventaste eso?- le pregunto Alice.

No es ningun invento mió, si no me creen miren- nos dijo y nos extendió una revista del corazón, me dolió ver la foto de Edward al lado de una hermosa rubia.

_UN NUEVO AMOR: TANIA Y EDWARD_

_Al parecer al famoso Edward Cullen corredor de autos y millonario dueño de la Constructora Cullen ya le entrego su Corazón a la Bellísima Modelo Tanya Denali, la pareja ha sido captada en varios eventos juntos y se rumora que ella ha sido vista varias veces salir del departamento y de los hoteles donde se hospeda Edward. Las fans de este amante de la velocidad están tristes por que su soltero preferido, no esta disponible…_

* * *

Hola!!

Esta es la historia de mi amiga que les habia comentado, Hanna y yo somos amigas desde antes que yo supiera que existe FF y ella no puede por cuestiones personales continuar con la hsitoria, por lo que me pidio que la continuara por ella, Hanna solo puedo llegar a escribir los tres primeros capitulos, a patir del cuarto capitulo... inicio yo a escribir.

diganme que les parece la idea...

El Edward de esta historia es extremandamente protector y puede llegar a ser muy celoso, su familia es muy importante... yo me enamore de el! jejeje

Me gustaria saber su opinion y saber si les gustaria que subiera el proximo capitulo.

Saludos

Vanessa


	2. Capitulo 2 : Verdad

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes le perteneces a Stephanie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a Hanna Cullen , tengo su permiso para continuarla._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Verdad"**

**BPOV**

Al ver la foto de Edward y su "nuevas novia" en la revista sentí me mi corazón se rompía en dos partes, siempre ha sido de mi conocimiento que Edward no ha llevado una vida de monje, ha tenido muchas "novias" pero nunca ha dado pruebas que tener una relación formal con ninguna, pero hoy aparece del brazo de esta mujer tan hermosa, lo que siempre fue un fantasmas para mi hoy se volvió real.

¡Se pueden quedar con la revista!, ¡Alice querida!, ¿Ya te convenciste?- Pregunto de forma burlona Irina.

¡Yo no tengo que convencerme de nada!- sonriendo continuo- ¡Me parece que estas equivocada!, ¡El hecho que mi hermano se divierta con ZORRAS no quiere decir que se case con una de ellas!- Sentenció Alice.

¡Aunque te niegues a aceptarlo… pronto perteneceremos al clan Cullen!-Contesto Irina-

¡Veo que eres un poquito lenta para entender algunas cosas! ¡Pero, no te preocupes… que te lo voy a decir de otra forma mas sencilla!, ¡TU Y TU HERMANA JAMAS ENTRARAN A MI FAMILIA!

Mi amiga ya se estaba muy alterada si la discusión continuaba, Alice era capaz de arrancarle cabello por cabello a Irina, decidí alejarla antes que las cosas llegaran a mas.

¡Alice vamos tarde a Literatura!- le tome la mano y la arrastre al salón.

Al fin llego la hora de salida, Rose iría por Alice y por mi, ya que teníamos planeada una tarde de compras, mejor dicho Alice y Rose tenían planeada una tarde de compras yo solo era parte del plan como siempre.

¡Hola niñas!- Nos saludo Rose con un beso a casa una – ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

Esa fue una mala pregunta.

¡Todo iba perfecto hasta que nos topamos con las del club de tontas!- le informo Alice a Rose.

¿Quién fue hoy? ¿Irina o Leah?- pregunto Rose

Ambas.

¿Qué ocurrió?

Primero comenzó Leah diciéndole un montón de estupideces a Bella… le hecho el mismo cuento sobre las clases sociales y siempre por la mismas razón Jacob Black. Y pues como eso de hablar tonterías creo que se pega… por que Irina me sale con que ¡pronto seremos familia!

¿Familia?- Le mostré a Rosalie el reportaje lo cual aclaro sus dudas

¡No entiendo como Edward fue capas de hacer esto!-Alice cada vez se encontraba mas molesta-

¡Alice tu sabes el estilo de vida que lleva tu hermano! ¡No tienes por que sorprenderte por un asunto como este!- dijo señalando las revista.

¡Rose la vida amorosa de mi hermano no es lo que me molesta… sino que debería de elegir mejor a sus conquistas y no enredarse con una cualquiera y que además de la nada se hace ilusiones!

Subimos al auto de Rose y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, y almorzamos en el restaurante de siempre e hicimos un recorrido por las tiendas habituales obtuvimos el mismo resultado de siempre un montón de bolsas, luego nos dirigimos a la Casa Cullen donde Rose y yo nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche, yo en la habitación de Alice como siempre y Rose en la habitación de Emmet también como siempre, aun no entiendo como hace para colarse a la habitación de sus novio sin que la descubran.

¡Por fin llegamos!-No se como ustedes tienen tanta energía?- les pregunte acomodándome en el sofá de la sala.

¡Yo pensé que después del incidente con Irina, a ti se te bajarían los ánimos Alice!- dijo Rose.

¡No, una tarde de maravillosas compras no me la arruina nadie! Por cierto debo resolver un asunto regreso en un momento- nos comunico a Rose y a mi saliendo de la habitación.

Ahora si Bella ¿Dime que te ocurre? Ni se te ocurra decirme que nada por que soy capas de llevarte ahora mismo a otra sesión de compras con Alice- Me advirtió sonriendo.

Me dolieron los comentarios de Leah, Rose tu sabes que yo no soy como ella dice, solo que me cuesta relacionarme con las personas, los pocos amigos que tengo los conozco casi de toda la vida.-informe.

Bella las personas que te queremos realmente sabemos que tu eres un ser ¡muy especial!… pero yo se que hay algo mas y presiento que tiene que ver con la revista ¿Me equivoco?- me interrogo ,por que mi amiga tenia que conocerme tan bien me dije a mi misma.

No… Rose no te equivocas… Me dolió ver que Edward esta con alguien… Me duele que él tenga amor en su vida… ¡Mientras yo me muero de amor por él! ¡He intentado olvidarlo y no puedo! Sabes el otro día en la sala de mi casa Jake intento besarme al despedirse y yo acomode mi cara de tal forma que me beso la mejilla y no los labios como era su objetivo ¡Me sentí mal por hacerle eso! ¡Rose ni siquiera tolero que un chico lindo me bese! Tengo 17 años y aun no he recibido mi primer beso.

El amor es así… si tu no sientes nada por Jacob no tienes por que sentirme mal por rechazarlo, es mejor así, seria peor que hicieras que él se ilusionara con algo que quizás nunca pase, y con lo de Edward… la verdad yo dudo que Tania Denali… sea su novia, no es la clase de chica que se le puede presentar a Esme y Carlisle. Además nunca se sabe que es lo que pueda pasar y Edward viene para mi boda, ustedes se volverán a encontrar… y talvez pueda ocurrir algo!- me dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa.

¡Gracias! ¡Por escucharme! ¡Por levantarme el animo! ¡Tu eres la única que sabe de mis sentimiento por Edward!- le confesé.

¡Gracias a ti por confiar en mi!- me abraso.

¡Rose aun no puedo creer que te casas en una semana!- dije cambiando el tema antes que nos pusiéramos sentimentales.

¡Yo tampoco!- dijo Rose muy feliz.

**EPOV**

Me encontraba en mi oficina poniendo en orden los últimos detalles de mis autos y del taller cuando mi celular me interrumpió, observe la pantalla y era Alice "la temible".

- ¡Hola enana!- la salude.

_- ¡Nada de hola enana! ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Como fuiste capaz de cometer esa TONTERIA!- Aleje el teléfono antes que los gritos de mi hermana afectaran mi capacidad auditiva. _

¡Si hermanita yo también te quiero!- le dije intentando burlarme, pero fue muy mala idea por que se enojo mas.

_¡No te servirá de nada hacerte el gracioso! ¿Dime que estabas pensando al exhibirte con esa tipa? ¿Es que acaso no puedes ser más discreto?_

¿Alice no te entiendo? ¿De que estas hablando?- la cuestione, aun no entendía por que estaba tan enojada, escuche que llamaron a la puerta de mi oficina – ¡Dame un segundo por favor! – Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Jack uno de mis empleados que me entrego una revista.

¡Edward… Alice me dijo que te entregara esto!- informo después de dejar en mis manos una revista de las que leen las mujeres.

¡Gracias Jack!

¡Me retiro aun falta revisar un auto!- se despidió con la mano y luego cerro la puerta.

Enfoque mi atención en la revista y pude ver el motivo del enojo de mi hermana, había un reportaje y una foto de Tania y yo saliendo de un hotel, según me acordaba esa foto debió ser tomada un día que desayunamos juntos.

¡Alice, estoy viendo el articulo, pero lo que dice aquí no es cierto! ¡Tanya y yo solo somos "amigos"! Si ella fuera mi novia lo primero que haría seria presentarla a mi familia- le dije reiniciando de nuevo nuestra conversación telefónica.

_¡Pues según Irina la hermanita de tu "amiguita" Tanya y tú tienen planes de boda! Hoy en el colegio nos dijo a Bella y a mi que pronto seria familia de los Cullen,_

¿Isabella estaba presente? – le cuestione.

_¡Si la muy estupida! ¡Comenzó a burlarse de mi en el peor momento! ¡Leah acaba de decirle muchas idioteces a Bella y ella estaba afectada! Por favor arregla este mal entendido no quiero que Irina tenga mas motivos para molestarnos yo soy muy fuerte pero Bella es muy sensible y tu sabes que somos como hermanas y lo que me sucede a mi es como le sucediera a ella, por eso le hable a Jack para que comprara esta revista y te la llevara, para que tu vieras lo que estas ocasionando._

¡No te preocupes Alice! ¡Yo arreglo este asunto! – y así no iba a hacer no me gusta que se metan como mi familia y tampoco permitiría que Bella se sintiera incomoda con comentarios mal intencionados. ¡Esa niña era mi debilidad!

_¡Bueno hermanito aclarado el asunto! ¿Dime cuando llegas?_

¡En dos días pequeña! – me alegro que a mi hermana se le hubiera pasado el enojo, mi familia es lo mas importante para mi -¡Alice disculpa que te deje pero quiero arreglar este mal entendido antes de ir a casa!

_¡OK! ¡Cuídate mucho… un beso!- se despidió de mi._

¡Salúdame a todos!- me despedí.

Salí de las instalaciones de Cullen Team en mi volvo, tenia que hablar con Tanya, estaba casi seguro que ella tenia que ver con esto.

* * *

Hola!

les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero les guste, siento muchismo la demora. gracias por su apoyo

dejenme saber que les parecio.?

cariños

SC


	3. Capitulo 3 : Todo en su lugar

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes le perteneces a Stephanie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a Hanna Cullen , tengo su permiso para continuarla._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Todo en su lugar"**

**EPOV**

Salí de las instalaciones de Cullen Team en mi volvo, tenia que hablar con Tanya, estaba casi seguro que ella tenia que ver con esto… maneje lo mas rápido que pude… siempre me he cuidado de los escándalos con los medios… me gusta que me reconozcan por mi trabajo o por mi éxitos en el deporte… pero no por mis amores, bueno en este caso por mis aventuras, después de media hora por fin llegue al departamento que Tanya tenia en Phoenix, donde además se encontraban las instalaciones del Team Cullen… aparque mi auto y entre en el edificio... me dirigí al departamento… la empleada que llegaba dos veces por semana me abrió la puerta y me dijo que Tanya se encontraba en la sala… escuche que ella conversaba, pero solo escuche su voz por lo que concluí que su conversación era telefónica… entre a la habitación, Tanya se encontraba de espaldas a mi y como lo supuse hablaba por teléfono y la conversación solo me confirmo lo que ya sabia.

- ¡Hermanita entonces todo salio bien!- dijo en un tono de satisfacción- ¡la pequeña Cullen ya esta enterada del compromiso de su hermano!- se quedo callada unos segundos escuchando la respuesta de la persona del otro lado del teléfono- ¡Si Irina yo se que aun Edward y yo no somos novios formales! ¡Pero pronto lo seremos! ¡Esa foto que mi amigo Ernest tomo quedo perfecta con el reportaje!- se volvió a callar unos segundos – ¡Ok hermanita gracias por tu colaboración! ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Bye!

- ¡Buenas Tardes Tanya! – pude notar que se tenso como mi voz.

- ¡Eeeedward! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- me pregunto.

- ¡El suficiente Nena!... ¿Entonces tu eres la responsable de esto? – le pregunte mostrándole la revista.

- ¡Edward… Yo!

- ¡Escúchame bien Tanya! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación! Solo compartimos buenos momentos a veces, no eres ni la primera ni la única mujer con la que lo hago, lo que sucede entre ellas y yo no es asunto de nadie mas que mió… pero tu involucraste a mi familia… ese fue un ¡GRAN ERROR!

- ¡Edward yo puedo explicarte! – me dijo asustada.

- ¡No Tanya no hay nada que explicar!...- estaba muy enojado – ¡Como fuiste capaz de utilizar a tu hermana para molestar a la mía! ¡Como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a una niña!

- ¡Esa no era la intención! ¡Lo que yo quería era que tu familia supiera de mi existencia!

- ¡Sabes creo que el error no fue tuyo… sino mió! ¡al involucrarme contigo!- mis aventuras siempre fueron personas lejanas a mi familia, pero cometí la estupidez de enredarme con la hija de unos conocidos de mis Padres.

- ¡No digas eso!- me sentenció.

- ¡Si fue un error que pienso solucionar en este momento! – afirme.

- ¿Como? – me pregunto

- ¡Dejándote de ver!- ¡Adiós Tanya! – camine buscando la salida pero ella fue detrás de mi.

- ¡Edward no puedes hacer eso! ¡pensé que iríamos juntos a la boda de tu hermano! ¡No me puedes hacer esto solo por este pequeño incidente!

- ¡Tanya! ¡aunque esto no hubiera ocurrido! no habría ido contigo a la boda mi hermano!... creo que te veré ahí por que tu familia esta invitada.

- ¿Prefieres ir solo? ¿Qué conmigo? – me pregunto dolida.

- No iré solo… ya tengo pareja.

- ¿Quién es?

- Nos vemos en la boda ¡Buen viaje!- Salí sin contestarle la pregunta.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y logre terminar todos los asuntos en esta cuidad… Cullen Team quedo en manos de Jack… el vuelo hacia Forks fue tranquilo, estaba ansioso… nervioso si, esta palabra se ajusta mas a mi estado de animo… llegue a la sala del área privada del Aeropuerto que estaba destinada para el avión de mi familia, Cuatro Cullen, dos Hale y un Ángel me esperaban.

- ¡Bienvenido hijo!- me sonrió mi papá abrazándome.

- ¡Carlisle ese era mi turno! ¡Una madre tiene que tener prioridad para recibir a su pequeño que regresa de un lugar tan lejos! – le reclamo a mi papá con fingido enojo.

- ¡Papá creo que hoy te toco dormir en la sala!- Exclamo Emmett en voz alta.

Después del saludar a mi papá me dirigí a mi mamá que también me abrazo ¡Me alegra tanto que ya estés con nosotros! ¡hijo!- fueron sus palabras.

Siguió mi hermana Alice la abrace- Todo esta arreglado- le dije en su oido y me dirigi a saludar a Rose sin darle tiempo a responder a la enana.

-¡Cuñada… casi hermana!- le dije abrasándola.

¡Bienvenido Edward! – me contesto.

Abrase a Emmett y Después a Jasper el cual me reclamo.

- ¡Edward… a mi por que no me dices Cuñado casi hermano!

- ¡Te diré así... dentro de uno DIEZ años cuando te comprometas con mi hermana no antes!- le dije bromeando.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- se quejo y todos reímos… pero al ver el rostro de Bella todo a mi alrededor desapareció… di dos pasos hacia ella… mi impulso fue abrasarla de inmediato.. pero no lo hice me detuve frente a ella… ¡Estaba mas linda que hace unos meses cuando la deje ver!... mi sonrió mordiéndose el labio… me refleje en sus preciosos ojos color chocolate y algo dentro de mi pecho se sintió calido.

- ¡Te he dicho muchas veces no hagas eso! ¡Te puedes lastimar!- baje un poco mi rostro para quedar mas al nivel de el suyo- ¿No me piensas saludar princesa?- le pregunte sonriendo.

- ¡Edward! – escuchar mi nombre en sus labios me encanto, pero mas me gusto que ella fuera la que buscara mis brazos… la abrace pegándola totalmente a mi cuerpo sin importarme las otras seis personas que se encontraban en la sala, respire en su cabello, su olor a fresas seguía siendo el mismo… al tenerla así tan cerca de mi, hizo que todos mis nervios desaparecieran… me sentí tranquilo, en paz, pero este momento no podía durar para siempre, me separe un poco de ella para poder ver de nuevo sus ojos pero sin deshacer el abraso.

- ¡Solo Edward!... ¡Ya no soy mas el príncipe Edward!- le reclame haciendo un puchero al estilo Alice.

Mi niña se sonrojo – ¡Tonto te decía así cuando tenia 6 años!... ¡Bienvenido a Casa! – me dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

- ¡Gracias!... ¡Aunque ya no sea el príncipe para ti!... para mi siempre serás ¡mi princesa! – le confesé.

Después salimos todos a buscar los autos para irnos a casa, afuera estaban el mercedes de mi papá y la Hummer de Emmett.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? – pregunto Alice.

- ¡De la misma forma en que vinimos!... Alice, Bella, Rose y Jasper con Emmett, y Esme y Edward conmigo- aclaro mi padre.

- Lo siento pero eso no podrá ser así- me disculpe - ¡Mi auto esta aquí! Me disculpo de nuevo ¡Pero ustedes saben que me gusta manejar a mi! – sonreí – ¿Bella te vienes conmigo? – mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación la tome de la mano y nos fuimos a buscar mi Aston Martin que había mandado a traer de mi casa.

Si alguien que no conociéramos hubiera presenciado la forma en que Bella y yo nos saludamos… pensaría que ella es mi novia, no puedo negar que siento algo muy fuerte por ella, me gustaría tenerla siempre conmigo para cuidarla y protegerla… para mi es mas que la mejor amiga de mi hermana… pero la relación que me gustaría tener con ella es imposible es solo ¡una niña!

**BPOV**

Rose y yo continuamos en la sala hablando sobre su boda, yo me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Alice ya se había tardado demasiado… justo este momento entro en la habitación con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ya aclare todo con Edward!- nos afirmo.

- ¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono Rosalie.

Alice nos relato como se comunico con Jack para que le llevara la revista a Edward y como el propio Edward le dijo que todo había sido un error, Rosalie me sonreía con cada comentario de Alice al respecto de Edward.

Me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo mi libro favorito o por lo menos intentando leerlo ya que no me podía sacar de la cabeza que hoy Edward y yo estaríamos en la misma ciudad… solo de pensarlo mi corazón se aceleraba y la respiración se me cortaba… si sentía esto con solo pensar el… creo que cuando lo vea sufriré un infarto… mi celular comenzó a sonar… Por el tono sabia que era Alice.

- ¡Hola Alice!

- _¡Bella estamos yendo por ti en este momento para que nos acompañes al aeropuerto por Edward!_

- ¡Alice! ¡Yo! – pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

- _¡Alice nada! ¡Estamos por ti en 5 minutos! Bye_.- y colgó.

Genial llegan en 5 minutos por mi… pero si no me dan ni tiempo de arreglarme me queje para mi misma… bueno ¡ya que! milagros tampoco puedo hacer!... vi mi imagen en el espejo… jeans una blusa blanca, un sweater rosa encima, zapatillas sin tacón, me solté el cabello un poco de brillo y lo mas importante el dije que me regalo Edward, ¡uff! que rápida soy en menos de 5 minutos y estoy lista... llegaron por mi puntuales como siempre.

- ¡Alice cuando me dijiste que vendrían por mi pensé que eran Jasper y tú!

- ¡Y perderme la oportunidad de hacerte sonrojar durante el camino! ¡Eso nunca!- me advirtió sonriendo Emmet.

Creo que puse cara de Terror con el comentario de Emmett por que Rose le golpeo la cabeza advirtiéndole que no me molestara.

- ¡Vamos que se nos hace tarde!- anuncio Alice.

Todos subimos a la Hummer de Emmet y emprendimos el camino, el viaje al aeropuerto fue agradable los hermanos Cullen y los hermanos Hale son de las pocas personas con las que me siento cómoda.

Por fin después de media hora llegamos cada minuto que pasaba yo estaba mas nerviosa, sentí que los cinco minutos que esperamos habían sido horas… cuando por fin atravesó la puerta…mi corazón casi dejo de latir , estaba distinto, mas guapo, sus ojos verdes brillaban mas, su sonrisa era mas deslumbrante… no se si en realidad era así o solo eran mis ojos los que lo veían distinto.

Carlisle fue el primero en abrazarlo – ¡Bienvenido hijo! – le sonrió.

- ¡Carlisle ese era mi turno! ¡Una madre tiene que tener prioridad para recibir a su pequeño que regresa de un lugar tan lejos! – le reclamo Esme a Carlisle con fingido enojo.

- ¡Papá creo que hoy te toco dormir en la sala!- Exclamo Emmett en voz alta, el Oso nunca cambiara.

Después que Edward saludo a su papá se dirigió a su mamá que también lo abrazo ¡Me alegra tanto que ya estés con nosotros! ¡hijo! – fueron sus palabras.

Fue el turno de Alice la abrazo y le dijo algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar, le sonrió y se alejo de ella, se acerco a saludar a Rose.

-¡Cuñada… casi hermana!- le dijo abrasándola.

¡Bienvenido Edward! – le contesto.

Abrazo a Emmett y Después a Jasper el cual le reclamo.

- ¡Edward a mi por que no me dices Cuñado casi hermano!- le dijo.

- ¡Te diré así.. dentro de unos DIEZ años cuando te comprometas con mi hermana no antes!- le dijo bromeando.

- ¡Eso no es justo !- se quejo y todos reímos.

Al ver a Edward quise ser la primera en abrazarlo y en saludarlo pero no lo hice su familia tenia ese derecho… espere a que todos lo saludaran para por fin hacerlo yo, era este momento ,cuando él estaba parado frente a mi con una sonrisa en su boca todo lo que había planeado decirle desapareció por arte de magia de mis pensamientos, solo existía él y su sonrisa torcida que amaba, Edward dio unos pasos hacia a mi yo me quede en mi lugar también quería acercarme, pero mis pies me traicionaron y no me respondieron… quedo siempre frente a mi, pero estabas mas cerca, tan cerca que incluso ya podía tocarlo.

- ¡Te he dicho muchas veces no hagas eso! ¡Te puedes lastimar!- yo sabia que se refería a la costumbre de morderme el labio cuando estoy nerviosa… Edward bajo un poco su rostro para quedar al nivel del mió- ¿No me piensas saludar princesa?- me pregunto sonriendo.

- ¡Edward! – su nombre salio de mis labios…no me importo nada mas y me lance a sus brazos… para mi sorpresa, no solo correspondió mi abrazo sino que también me acerco mas a su cuerpo, tenerlo así tan cerca de me hizo me sintiera completa y en casa, pero todo lo bueno se acaba y este abrazo también tenia que terminar, me separó un poco de él y sin deshacer el abraso me perdí en sus ventanas color esmeralda.

- ¡Solo Edward!... ¡Ya no soy mas el príncipe Edward!- me reclamo haciendo un puchero al estilo Alice.

Me sonroje, sentí mi cara ardía – ¡Tonto te decía así cuando tenia 6 años!- le dije ¡Bienvenido a Casa! – lo volví a abrazar.

- ¡Gracias!... ¡Aunque ya no sea el príncipe para ti!... para mi siempre serás ¡mi princesa! – me sonroje aun mas cuando me dijo esto.

Salimos todos a buscar los autos para marcharnos, nosotros habíamos llegado en la Hummer , Carlisle y Esme en el mercedes.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? – pregunto Alice.

- ¡De la misma forma en que vinimos!... Alice, Bella, Rose y Jasper con Emmett, y Esme y Edward conmigo- aclaro Carlisle.

- Lo siento pero eso no podrá ser así- se disculpo Edward - ¡Mi auto esta aquí! Me disculpo de nuevo ¡Pero ustedes saben que me gusta manejar a mí! – agrego sonriendo – ¿Bella te vienes conmigo? – mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a buscar su Aston Martin que había mandado a traer de su casa… mi corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza tuve miedo que Edward lo escuchara.

* * *

Hola!

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo este es el ultimo que escribio Hanna apartir el proximo, ya sere yo la que escriba!... esta listo solo falta revision... lo subire en cuanto pueda.

Me gustaria aclarar, que esta historia, si tendra Lemmon pero mas adelante, aun falta, aclaro esto por que me llego un PM preguntandome si habria lemmon pronto, para saber si seguia leyendo la historia, o si ya no seguia perdiendo su perdiendo su tiempo... por lo que le digo a esa persona que es su desicion si continua o no.

disculpen si con estas palabras ofendo a alguien, no es mi intencion, gracias por el apoyo de ustedes.

dejenme saber que les parecio.?

cariños

SC


	4. Capitulo 4 : Predespedida de solteros

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

**"Predespedida de solteros"**

BPOV

Caminamos hasta el Aston Martin, desactivo la alarma y abrió la puerta del copiloto sin soltar mi mano, me ayudo a entrar beso mi mano- Gracias Princesa no quería viajar solo- me dijo viéndome a los ojos- a estas alturas yo ya no sabia si mi corazón se había acelerado o se había detenido, el dios griego que tenia frente a mi me sonrió luego soltó mi mano abrocho mi cinturón, me dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta, respira Bella me dije.

Entrando al auto – ¿Por que estas tan callada?- me pregunto, arranco el auto y salimos del estacionamiento rumbo a la carretera.

- ¡Estaba pensado!- le dije simplemente en lugar de decirle ¡estoy pensado en ti y el guapo que estas y para variar me volví a sonrojar , Alice tiene razón a veces le hago competencia a los tomates con mi color.

- ¿Pensando?- me pregunto serio- ¿En tu novio?- continuo serio.

- Ummm! ¿Novio? – no entendí por que precisamente me preguntaba si estaba pensando en mi novio.

- ¡Si pequeña en tu novio! – puede ver que sus dedos se ponían blancos sobre el volante y la expresión de sus rostro seguía seria.

- ¡No! ¡Edward! ¡No estaba pensando en mi novio! ¡Por que no puedo pensar en alguien que no existe!

Detuvo su auto a un lado de la carretera - ¡Repítelo! – me dijo.

- ¿Que quieres que repita? – le pregunte.

Coloco su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla volteando mi rostro - ¡Que tu novio no existe! – me dijo acercándose quedándose a escasos centímetros de mi- ¡Que no tienes novio! ¡Repítelo por favor!- me susurro.

No entendía nada la actitud de Edward y tenerlo a escasos centímetros no me permitía pensar lo único que mi mente repitió era ¡Que me bese! ¡Que me bese!, pero hice acopio de toda mi cordura o bueno de la poca que me quedaba para poder contestarle, respire profundamente - ¡No tengo novio!- le dije lo mas serena que pude.

Logre ver que se curvo una sonrisa en su hermosa boca – ¡Genial!- dijo separándose de mi poniendo el auto en marcha de nuevo.

- ¿Genial? ¡No entiendo!

- ¡No te preocupes princesa! ¡Yo me entiendo! – me aclaro sonriendo, por lo visto su humor le había cambiado, le hacia feliz mi no existente vida amorosa.

El resto del camino fue mas tranquilo... ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio después de media hora llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. A los chicos se les ocurrió acampar en el jardín trasero de la casa como cuando eran niños… por supuesto Alice hizo que nos incluyeran a nosotras.

- Para celebrar la llegada de Eddy y como pre despedida de soltero podemos acampar en el jardín como lo hacíamos antes- propuso Emmett

- ¡Emmett por favor no me llames Eddy!- le reclamo Edward.

- ¡Emmett Cullen! En primer lugar las pre despedidas de soltero no existen, en segundo lugar cuando éramos chicas ustedes no nos permitieron acompañarlos ya que decían que eran noches de chicos… ¡Pero hoy aunque ustedes no quieran también participaremos Bella, Rose y yo ! ¡En su celebración en el jardín!... y en tercer lugar por favor ¡NO te digas Eddy a Eddy!- completo sonriendo.

Todos nos reímos del ultimo comentario de Alice… pero en un momento Emmett dejo de reírse.

- Alice Ustedes no formaran parte… ya saben que es una noche de chicos – le informo muy serio- ¡Jazz ayúdame! – le suplico.

- ¡Alice… Nena ustedes estarán mas cómodas aquí adentro… allá afuera hay insectos!...

- ¡Jasper Hale!¡Cállate!- le ordeno Alice interrumpiéndolo.

- ¡Amigo… Mi hermanita te tiene en sus manos! ¡No me gustaría estar en tu situación!- se burlo Emmett

- ¡Osito si las chicas y yo nos quedamos adentro esta noche… tu te quedaras en el sofá la noches de bodas y todas las noches durante los primero dos meses de matrimonio!

- Lo que tu digas osita!

Yo no entendía por que las Alice y Rose insistían tanto en acompañar a los chicos… yo no estaba muy segura de querer pasar la noche en el jardín, pero como siempre fueron dos contra uno y terminaron arrastrándome literalmente a la habitación de Alice para cambiarnos de ropa ya que la traíamos no era muy cómoda para nuestra noche de campamento.

- ¡Bella tu te pondrás en el conjunto azul! - me dijo Alice entregándome un conjunto deportivo que constaba de un pants que se ajustaba a mis caderas y sweater a juego

- ¡Yo me pondré el rojo!- anuncio Rose con un conjunto igual que el mió pero en color rojo.

- ¡Jazz dice que el amarillo es un poco llamativo pero… a mi me encanta… por lo cual yo me pondré el amarillo!- dijo sacando un conjunto igual a los anteriores de su closet.

Yo fui la primera en estar lista… no se por que las chicas se habían empeñado en arreglarse tanto y en arreglarme a mi recogieron mi cabello en una coleta.

- ¡Bella por favor ve por Edward! – me pidió Alice.

- ¿Sabes donde esta?- le pregunte.

- ¡Conociéndolo estara en su habitación haciéndole arrumacos a su piano!- afirmo Rose riéndose.

- ¡Bella ve por el y oblígalo a bajar… en lo que nosotras terminamos de arreglarnos!

Me dirigí hacia su habitación que se encontraba en la tercera planta de la casa, estuve frente a su puerta dándome valor para tocarla… por fin lo hice una voz aterciopelada me indico que pasara.

- ¡Edward lo siento no era mi intención interrumpirte pero… me encomendaron la misión de hacerte llegar al jardín… por lo cual pido tu colaboración o de lo contrario me veré obligada a usar la fuerza.- le dije observándolo estaba tan guapo con unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca

- ¡Me gustaría verte usar la fuerza conmigo!- me dijo sonriendo esa forma que hace que se me olvide hasta mi nombre.

- ¡No me retes Edward Cullen! – adverti.

- No lo estoy haciendo pequeña – me dijo acercándose – Jamás podría hacer algo para molestarte princesa- susurro en mi oído… tranquila Bella repira me recordé, este hombre tiene la capacidad de hacer que olvide que tengo que respirar – ¡Vamos!- me dijo tomando mi mano.

Bajamos al jardín donde ya los chicos nos esperaban… me sorprendí al encontrarme con un verdadero campamento Armado con tres tiendas y hasta un fogata.

- ¿No creen es que es un poco exagerado? – pregunte.

- ¡Bella!... ¡Bellita!... ¡Cuando los Cullen hacemos algo lo hacemos bien… muy bien!- Emmett sonriendo diciendo esto.

- ¡Cállate!- Rose le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Pero bebé!... ¡Lo único que estoy diciendo es que los Cullen hacemos todo a lo grande!

Rose le dio otro golpe – ¡Esta es la ultima advertencia Oso!... La próxima vez ¡Te aplico el castigo de una semana!

Nos sentamos alrededor de el fuego… como siempre en parejas Alice con Jasper y Rose con Emmett… cada vez que salimos los cinco es un poco incomodo, quiero muchísimo a mis amigos pero no es muy agradable que todos este con pareja menos yo, incluso un par de veces salimos con Jacob por consejo de Alice dice que debería de darle una oportunidad, pero no pude dejar de verlo solo como un amigo.

- ¡Bella! ¿No tienes frió?- pregunto mi Dios griego personal.

- ¡Un poco!

- ¡Me lo imagine!... ¡Ese suéter que traes!... ¡No es muy abrigador!

Edward se acerco mas a mi pasándome un brazo por los hombros dejándome pegada a el.

- ¿Mejor?

Mucho mejor pensé - ¡Si Edward gracias!

Pasamos un rato conversando tranquilamente hasta que Emm y Jazz iniciaron a contar historias de Terror de las cuales la mayoría eran de chicos en medio en un bosque, Genial pensé por que el Jardín de los Cullen precisamente daba a un bosque del que solo lo separaba unas rejas, ojala no hubiera aceptado la invitación a quedarme en este momento yo estaría dentro de mi segura habitación sobre mi segura cama en lugar de estar pendiente de cualquier ruido o movimiento y sintiéndome vigilada… esto ya me tenia nerviosa y creo que Edward se dio cuenta por que me abrazo mas fuerte.

- ¡No te preocupes pequeña!... ¡Yo no dejaría que nada te pasara!- me dijo bajito solo para que yo lo escuchara.

No pude contestarle por lo solo me limite a levantar mi rostro para poder verlo a los ojos y sonreírle, yo me sentía en mi burbuja personal, pero una voz me hizo salir de ella.

- ¡Hey ustedes!... Somos seis no dos… Aquí también estamos nosotros – señalo Emmett- ¿Qué tanto le decías a Bella hermanito?

- Bella y yo estábamos comentando que la temperatura ha bajado un poco – le contesto un no muy amable Edward.

- ¡Aja! Y es por eso ¡QUE CASI AHOJAS A BELLA EN TUS BRAZOS!- casi le grito.

Mi cara experimento rápidamente varios tonos de rojo… Solo Emmett era capaz de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

- ¡Emmett! – le dijo Rose en un tono de advertencia.

- ¡Osita! Yo no hice nada – contesto poniendo cara de preocupado.

- ¿Estas incomoda princesa? ¿Te falta el aire?- me pregunto Edward.

- ¡No para nada!... ¡De hecho estoy muy cómoda!- conteste dejando a Emmett con la boca abierta nunca se espero esa respuesta de mi parte.

Seguimos riéndonos y burlándonos de la cara de Emmett cuando Rose lo amenazaba con el castigo de una semana… llego la hora de dormir nos quedaríamos de dos en dos en las tiendas Emmett y Rose, Edward y Jasper, Alice y yo, aunque la distribución no le gusto mucho a Alice, ya que ella se quería quedar con Jasper.

- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué Emmett se puede quedar con Rose y yo no?

- Muy sencillo enana… Rose no se pude quedar contigo por se va quedar conmigo… y no se pude estar en dos lugares a la vez – le explico Emmett irónicamente y con una sonrisa en los labios la cual también estaba dibujada en el rostro de Edward.

- ¡Eso no es gracioso!...Yo me quedo con Jasper.

- Nena es mejor que obedezcas a tus hermanos.

- No quiero – sentencio Alice.

- Me da igual si lo quieres o no… en mi presencia no dormirás con tu novio- Edward se veía muy molesto cuando dijo esto.

- Ni que fuera la primera vez que mi Jazz y yo nos quedamos juntos durante una noche.

- No me interesa si es la primera o la ultima noche… esta vez no dormirás con el y punto.

- Pero Edward – le suplico Alice.

- Pero Edward nada… Alice piensa un poco… si tu te quedas con tu novio… Bella se tendría que quedar conmigo… la harás que se sienta incomoda.

- Lo siento Bella… Edward tiene razón no pensé en ti.

- No importa Alice

- Te quiero amiga- me abrazo.

- Yo también – conteste.

- Ya basta ustedes… después se demuestran su cariño… ya es hora de irse a dormir – informo Emmett.

- Cállate- contesto Alice.

Alice se despidió de Jasper y Edward se acerco a mí.

- El resto de la noche será muy fría… baje uno de mi suéteres para ti – me tendió la prenda que tenia en sus manos.

- Gracias.

- No quiero que pases frió… permíteme – tomo el suéter de mis manos bajo la cremallera, me ayudo a ponérmelo y luego subió de nuevo la cremallera.- buenas noches princesa – me beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches – mi amor dije en mi mente- mi príncipe – le bese la mejilla.

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus rr y por su apoyo!

Les dejo el capi 4, dejenme saber que les parecio? se me paso la mano con la miel?

el capitulo de No te engañe lo podre subir hasta el domingo por la noche, lo siento!

cariños

SC


	5. Capitulo 5: Despedida de Soltera inusual

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**"Despedida de Soltera inusual"**

**BPOV**

- No entiendo por que no me dejaste organizar tu despedida de soltera… es que acaso quieres mas Victoria que a mi – le reclamo Alice a Rose haciendo un puchero muy a su estilo.

- No, es eso, Alice tu sabes te quiero mas, eres mi cuñadita, una de mis dos mejores amigas y pronto serás mi hermana, por esa razón no te deje organizar la fiesta a ti… si tus hermanos o el mió se enteran que te deje hacer cosas que no son adecuadas para tu edad, me quedo sin boda o dejo viudo a tu hermano, por que si me osito no me cancela la boda, Jasper o Edward me matan.

- ¿Quieres decir que si tuviera más edad me hubieras dejado planearla? – pregunto Alice.

- Exacto, además la despedida de soltera no es tan importante como la boda y ahí ustedes dos están mas que involucradas – Rose nos abrazo a Alice y a mi.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es como tus hermanos te dejaron ir tan fácilmente a la fiesta de Rose, de tus papás no me extraña por que saben que Ella te cuida, pero tus hermanos siendo tan celosos, aun no lo entiendo – pregunte a Alice.

- A Emmett lo convencí un poco más fácil – comento Rose – todo fue cuestión de una noche.

- Por favor no queremos detalles, ya es demasiada información – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

- OK, ya entendí – Sonrió – El que me fue muy difícil de convencer fue Edward-

- Stop, antes que continúes con tu relato Rose – Alice se puso de pie – quiero saber algo, ¿Bella por que te sorprendes que yo asista la despedida?, si no me equivoco tu también tienes diecisiete años, es mas yo soy mayor que tu por unos meses.

- Alice, yo no tengo a quien pedirle permiso, mis papás como siempre están de viaje, así que como ya es de costumbre la decisión la tomo yo, además creo que si no asisto se enojarían , tu sabes hay que cumplir con la sociedad, la hija de Charlie y Renée Swan tiene que estar en esa fiesta.

- Bella lo siento no debí hacer ese comentario – mi amiga se puso seria.

- No importa Alice – sonreí – Rose que era lo que estabas comentando – cambie de tema, hablar de las falta de interés de mis padres hacia mi no era mi tema favorito.

- Si, les estaba diciendo que a mi osito no me dio mucho trabajo convencerlo – Alice y yo la miramos a modo de advertencia. – si ya se sin detalles – rió – uff! pero con Edward fue muy complicado, lo logre, pero tuve que aceptar unas cuantas condiciones.

- ¿Condiciones? – pregunte.

- Si, tuve que jurarle que lo las dejaría consumir ni una sola gota de Alcohol y que si el ambiente no era muy adecuado le hablaría para que el fuese a recogerlas.

- ¿Recogerlas? – pregunte de nuevo.

- Si, la verdad es que Edward estaba mas preocupado por ti que por Alice, según el Alice sale mucho con Jasper y esta acostumbrada al ambiente nocturno, pero tu no tanto.

- Bueno será mejor que subamos a mi habitación a arreglarnos por que se nos esta haciendo tarde – informo Alice.

- Por Dios Alice, apenas son las dos de la tarde y la fiesta es hasta las siete, tenemos cinco horas – casi grite.

- Solo cinco horas por eso debemos apurarnos.

Cuatro horas después de tortura, Alice, Rose y yo estábamos listas, Rose portaba un vestido dorado de tiras muy finas de gasa y satén hasta medio muslo. El vestido de Alice era strapless negro ajustado al cuerpo y muy corto, mis amigas estaba espectaculares como siempre, mi vestido era azul oscuro ajustado al pecho y luego caiga libremente hasta un poco mas arriba de mis rodillas, esta de más decir que mi vestido era el que tenia mas tela.

Iríamos en el carro de Rose, pero a la salida del Club donde seria la fiesta estaría el chofer de los Cullen por cualquier emergencia, esta era otra de las condiciones de Edward, bajamos y en la sala se encontraban todos.

- ¡Osita!... estas guapísima, creo que seria mejor si yo te doy tu despedida de soltera, en Port Angeles hay un lugar nuevo donde podríamos pasar la noche.

- ¡Emmett Cullen! Compórtate, respeta a tu madre por lo menos – lo reprendió Esme.

- Lo siento mamá – dijo un Emmett sonrojado.

- Mary Alice Cullen, piensas salir así, ve y cámbiate – reclamo Jasper.

- Jasper Cariño, se mi nombre perfectamente, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, además no me pienso cambiar – puso su puchero marca Alice Cullen - ¿Es que acaso no me veo bien?

- No es eso, estas preciosa… ¡Demasiada linda! Y yo no estaré contigo.

- Pero Jazzy la fiesta es solo para chicas.

- Esta bien – Alice sonrió triunfal.

Mire a Edward que también se encontraba en la sala, pero me sorprendió que el también me mirará poco a poco se acerco a mi.

- Princesa ¡wow! Estoy sin palabras – me susurro – me encanta como queda el azul en tu piel, me alegra saber que solo era una fiesta de chicas.

- No entiendo – le dije, últimamente no entiendo muchas cosas de las que Edward me dice.

- No importa yo me entiendo – esto ya me lo había dicho antes.

- Las tres están preciosas – Emmett sonrió.

- ¡Gracias! – contestamos.

- Se cuidan mucho y cualquier inconveniente nos llaman – recomendó Edward.

Edward me ayudo a ponerme mi abrigo, me dio su brazo y me acompaño hasta el auto de Rose, me abrió la puerta, justo antes de entrar me retuvo, me acerco mas a el.

- Princesa no dudes en acudir a Peter el estará en la salida, solo le dices que te traiga a casa y lo hará, sino me llamas a mi y estaré contigo lo mas rápido posible, por favor no tomes alcohol, es mas no tomes nada que no este sellado, no hables con extraños y no te quedes sola.

- Si papá, además te prometo regresar antes de la doce para que mi carruaje no se conviertas en calabaza – le bromeé pero al el no pareció gustarle por que su rostro estaba serio.

- No es broma Isabella – me sentencio.

- Lo siento, prometo seguir todas las recomendaciones – le di un beso en la mejilla, que creo que lo relajo.

- OK!, diviértete - me dio un beso en la frente, subí al auto y el cerro la puerta, nos pusimos en marcha.

- ¿Qué te dijo Edward? – me pregunto Rose.

- Me hizo mil y un recomendaciones.

- Jasper a mi también – dijo Alice.

- A mi, mi osito solo me dijo que me esperaba despierto – agrego Rose.

Llegamos al club como la fiesta era privada nos dejaron entrar a Alice y a mi sin problemas, el ambiente era agradable, la música sonaba fuerte.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la pista, pedimos algo de beber, siguiendo las indicaciones de Edward pedí una soda, bailamos un rato hasta que llego el momento de los regalos, todas las invitadas nos juntamos, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que Leah , Irina, Kate y Tanya la chica con la que Edward apareció en la revista, estaban en la fiesta.

- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? – pregunto Alice.

- Tanya es mi amiga y como venían tu y Bella no creí que hubiera problema que vinieran sus hermanas y una amiga, creo que son compañeras de Colegio ¿no? ¿Hay algún problema? – pregunto Victoria.

- Tranquila Alice - le susurre – No hay problema Victoria – conteste.

Rose se acerco a Alice y a mi en un tono de voz solo para que nosotras lo escucháramos nos dijo que nos separáramos de ella en toda la noche.

- Bien iniciemos con los regalos – anuncio Victoria.

- Me gustaría ser la primera – dijo Tanya se puso de pie y le entrego una caja a Rose.

- Gracias Tanya – tomo el regalo y lo abrió al ver el contenido de la caja abrió los ojos como platos – Teniendo a mi Emmy no creo que tenga que usarlo, pero gracias Tanya – dijo sacando un extraño aparatito, lo encendió y se comenzó a mover en la mano de mi amiga, entonces comprendí lo que era, todas rompimos en risas.

- Continuamos así alrededor de una hora, Rose recibió disfraces extraños, condones de todos los colores, texturas, sabores, creo que unos hasta se encienden en la oscuridad, líquidos y no se tanta cosas mas – solo faltábamos Alice y yo.

- Rose, mi cuñadita favorita, este regalo me costo un poquito comprarlo ya que lo utilizaras con mi hermano y de solo pensarlo me causa ciertos traumas psicológicos, pero en fin ¡disfrútalo! – le entrego un paquete decorado con un enorme lazo verde, era un kit de relajación, velas aromáticas, sales para el baño, aceites para masaje.

- Gracias Alice.

- Espero te guste – le dije ella abrió el regalo, elegirlo fue muy difícil, me tarde dos horas, fue la primera vez que entre a Victoria Secret sin Alice, pero me decidí por un camisón en un tono de rojo muy oscuro con encaje negro.

- Me encanta gracias – me dijo sonriendo – ya se que utilizare en mi noche de bodas.

- Ok, ok, ok – dijo Victoria llamando nuestra atención – lo mejor se queda para el final, la música cambio y seis chicos entraron a la pista bailando, uno de ellos pregunto por la chica de fiesta y todas señalaron a Rose, dos de ellos se la llevaron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailarle muy cerca, Ella estaba sonrojada, y eso casi nunca ocurría.

La música de nuevo cambio y los chicos se fueron a bailar con las demás invitadas, Alice, Rose y yo nos quedamos platicando en la mesa.

- Sus regalos son los únicos que podré usar en mi luna de miel, no quiero ni imaginar la cara de Emmett si le muestro el regalo de Tanya.

Alice y yo nos reímos, no nos dimos cuenta cuando uno de los bailarines se nos acercó.

- Preciosas ¿por que están aquí tan solitas? Sus amigas están disfrutando y yo estoy a aquí solo para ustedes.

- Muchas gracias pero mejor deberías de buscar a otras chicas - le dijo Rose.

- Pero a mi me gustan ustedes, especialmente tu hermosa – me dijo viéndome.

- Es mejor que te vayas, ella es menor de edad… no te busques problemas… además su novio es muy celoso y sobre todo muy violento.

- Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde- nos sonrió y luego se fue.,

- Niñas se los vuelvo a repetir no se separen de mi… tengo un mal presentimiento.

Miramos a nuestro alredor y no dimos cuenta que solo habían tres chicas con uno de los bailarines, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el, nos reímos un rato viendo la escena.

- ¿Señorita Rosalie Hale? – pregunto una chica con uniforme de mesera.

- Soy yo – indico Rose.

- Tenemos un pequeño problema.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Algunas de sus invitadas han entrado a la zona privada con los bailarines.

- No te entiendo… creo que eso es normal en este lugar, es decir los chicos realizan bailes privado según entiendo… no veo cual es el problema.

- El problema es que una de las señoritas parecer ser menor de edad y se nos fue informado que habían tres en esta fiesta.

- ¡Kate! – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

- Indíqueme donde se encuentran los privados – dijo Rose – solo déme un minuto, tengo ir por ella… no se donde diablos están las descerebradas de sus hermanas – envió un mensaje de su celular.

- Ve a buscarla – le dije.

- Ustedes dos me esperan aquí… Alice recoge los regalos, si en diez minutos no regreso, salgan y busquen a Peter, que el escolta entre a buscarme y ustedes se van a casa con el chofer ¿Entendido?

- Si entendimos… no te preocupes por nosotras.

Rose se fue con la mesera, Alice recogió los regalos.

- Bella, ya casi no hay nadie en la pista, esto no me esta gustando, mejor voy a buscar a Peter y al chico de seguridad que nos acompaña.

- Como tu quieras Alice.

- Ya regreso – me dijo saliendo.

Pasaron unos minutos.

- Veo que tus guardianas te dejaron sola- era el tipo que nos abordo hace un rato – me gustaste desde que te vi – me dijo acercándose a mi – pero tu amiga rubia es un verdadero guarda espaldas… lo bueno es que ahora estamos solitos – estaba tan cerca de mi.

- Mis amigas están por regresar – di dos pasos atrás intentando alejarme.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – me ofreció un vaso que tenia en la mano.

- No bebo alcohol.

- Esta bebida te gustara mucho… pero si no quieres lo dejamos para mas tarde – puso el vaso en la mesa y me halo hacia el abrazándome por la cintura, interpuse mis brazos intentando mantenerlo alejado.

- ¡SUELTAME! – le grite.

- No te resistas dulzura, lo podemos pasar tan bien.

- Que me sueltes – me moví intentando soltarme pero fue imposible.

- Vamos a un lugar mas intimo… te prometo que te va gustar – sus labios se estaban acercando a los míos.

- Suéltame… ya te dijeron que mi novio es muy celoso y cuando se entere de esto es capaz de matarte.

- Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer – escuche la voz de Edward, justo después vi como lo separaba de mi, lo golpeaba.

- Espera no es lo que piensas – dijo el tipo.

- Te atreviste a tocarla… esto lo pagaras caro – lo golpeo un par de veces mas… en ese momento vi entrar a Emmett y a Jasper.

- Hermano, suéltalo deja que el equipo de seguridad se encargue de el.

Edward lo soltó y luego se acerco a mi, no me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando.

- Tranquila princesa ya todo paso, ya estoy aquí – me abrazo.

- Jazz, Emm vayan por Rose esta en los privados se fue a buscar a Kate – alcance a decir.

Ambos se fueron a buscar a Rose, Edward se sentó y me hizo sentarme sobre su regazo, en ese instante entro el equipo de seguridad de los Cullen

- Adentro están los demás, llévense a ese, tengo un asunto que tratar con el – les dijo señalando al hombre que se encontraba en el piso.

- ¿Todo esta bien señor Cullen? – pregunto uno de los hombres.

- Ahora si - le contesto al hombre, pero viéndome a mi, tomo mi rostro en sus manos obligándome a enfrentarme a ese par de esmeraldas que tiene por ojos - ¿Estas bien mi niña? ¿Dime si te hizo daño?

- No me hizo daño – conteste abrazándolo escondí mi cara en su pecho, necesitaba sentirlo cerca – Estoy bien… bien… Ahora si – repetí sus palabras no me pregunto mas solo me apretó mas a el.

* * *

hola... hola!

siento muchismo haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido un bloqueo y no podia terminar este capitulo, el capitulo final de mi hijo se los traigo en unos dias ya que aun no estoy satisfecha, le tengo un cariño especial a esa historia y quiero terminarla bien.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, estare contestando a cada uno ellos cuando tenga la situacion resuelta, lo unico que es que la historias mientras esten en proceso de reescribirlas estaran en algun sitio web, pero aun no se cual sea la mejor de las opciones.

Dejenme saber que les parecio en capitulo, en cuanto termine mi hijo, esta sera la unica historia que estare actualizando aqui... por lo que me gustaria saber lo que tengo que mejorar, adaptaciones ya no me quedan ganas de hacer por lo que me dedicare a escribir historias 100% mias.

Que opinan de lo que le sucedio a Bella y de la actitud de Edward?

Espero sus opiniones... el proximo es un EPOV

Cariños

S C


	6. Capitulo 6: Mi princesa

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**"Mi princesa"**

El camino de regreso del aeropuerto a mi casa lo hice en mi auto con Bella, desde siempre me había gustado tenerla cerca, ella es la única persona con la que me siento cómodo aunque nos encontremos en silencio, pero me di cuenta en ese momento, que había estado muy callada y se lo hice saber.

– ¿Por que estas tan callada?- arranque el auto y salimos del estacionamiento rumbo a la carretera.

Me contesto que estaba pensando, me intrigo mucho saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de mi princesa, mi pequeña Bella siempre había sido mi princesa, pero su respuesta me puso a pensar, lo único que podía distraerla así era un hombre, ¿Mi Bella tenia novio? El solo imaginarme que un mocoso le pudiera poner las manos encima a mi niña, me puso furioso.

Intente tranquilizarme no quería asustarla, no pude resistir y le pregunte.

- ¿Pensando? ¿En tu novio?

- Ummm! ¿Novio? – necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios… necesitaba que me dijera que no, pero si respuesta era si, necesitaba saber el nombre del afortunado para advertirle que si lastimaba a Bella yo lo lastimaría a él

- ¡Si pequeña en tu novio! – presione, apreté el volante.

- ¡No! ¡Edward! ¡No estaba pensando en mi novio! ¡Por que no puedo pensar en alguien que no existe! – campanas celestiales sonaron en mi cabeza, y sin saber por que, pero quería escucharlo de nuevo.

Detuve el auto a un lado de la carretera - ¡Repítelo! – dije.

- ¿Que quieres que repita? – pregunto.

Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y la obligue a verme - ¡Que tu novio no existe! ¡Que no tienes novio! ¡Repítelo por favor!- suplique.

Se quedo un momento en silencio, su silencio me estaba torturo - ¡No tengo novio!- me dijo por fin.

– ¡Genial!- sonreí.

- ¿Genial? ¡No entiendo!

- ¡No te preocupes princesa! ¡Yo me entiendo! – le dije, me alegraba que mi Bella no tuviera novio, hasta ahora no conocía nadie que se la mereciera, ella es demasiado perfecta.

Llegamos a casa y para recordar los viejos tiempos, decidimos acampar, las chicas nos acompañarían por lo que subieron a la habitación de Alice a cambiarse, no sin antes escuchar las ocurrencias de Emmett y sus pre despedidas de solteros.

Subí a mi habitación también a cambiarme después de unos minutos, llamaron a mi puerta

- ¡Edward lo siento no era mi intención interrumpirte pero… me encomendaron la misión de hacerte llegar al jardín… por lo cual pido tu colaboración o de lo contrario me veré obligada a usar la fuerza.- Una preciosa imagen apareció ante mi, Isabella vestida con un conjunto azul y con su cabello recogido en una coleta, estaba simplemente hermosa.

- ¡Me gustaría verte usar la fuerza conmigo!- bromeé

- ¡No me retes Edward Cullen!

- No lo estoy haciendo pequeña – le dije – Jamás podría hacer algo para molestarte princesa ¡Vamos!- dije tomando su mano.

Cuando llegamos al jardín los chicos ya tenían armadas las tiendas y la fogata encendida.

Bella les pregunto si no era exagerado, pero como siempre la respuesta de Emmett fue un desperdicio de palabras, lo bueno es que Rosalie sabe exactamente como controlarlo.

- Nos sentamos alrededor del fuego en parejas como siempre mi lugar era con Bella.

- Bella! ¿No tienes frió?- pregunte.

- ¡Un poco!

- ¡Me lo imagine!... ¡Ese suéter que traes!... ¡No es muy abrigador! – desde que la vi en el aeropuerto tenia la necesidad de tenerla cerca de mi y esta era una muy buena oportunidad me acerque mas a ella pase un brazo por sus hombros y la pegue a mi - ¿Mejor?

- ¡Si Edward gracias! – me contesto.

Los chicos contaron las típicas historias de una noche de campamento, sabia que a Bella no le gustaban, nunca le habían gustado, las sentí tensarse sabía que tenia miedo, la abrace más fuerte.

- ¡No te preocupes pequeña!... ¡Yo no dejaría que nada te pasara!- le dijo bajito solo para que ella escuchara.

- ¡Hey ustedes!... Somos seis no dos… Aquí también estamos nosotros – dijo Emmett arruinando el momento - ¿Qué tanto le decías a Bella hermanito?

- Bella y yo estábamos comentando que la temperatura ha bajado un poco – contesto molesto.

- ¡Aja! Y es por eso ¡QUE CASI AHOJAS A BELLA EN TUS BRAZOS!-

Rose golpeo de nuevo a Emmett en forma de Advertencia.

- ¿Estas incomoda princesa? ¿Te falta el aire?- pregunte.

¡No para nada!... ¡De hecho estoy muy cómoda!- dijo Bella dejando a Emmett con la boca abierta.

A la hora de dormir, tuvimos una discusión con Alice por que ella quería dormir con Jasper, pero en mi presencia eso no sucedería, aunque ella dijera que no era la primera noche que ellos dormirían juntos.

Además si esto sucedía Bella se tendría que quedar conmigo y aunque a mi me encantaba la idea de tener a mi princesa junto a mi toda una noche, sentirla cerca, esto no era adecuado, no se por que estaba pensando esto, Bella apenas es una niña, esto no es correcto.

- Pero Edward nada… Alice piensa un poco… si tu te quedas con tu novio… Bella se tendría que quedar conmigo… la harás que se sienta incomoda.

- Lo siento Bella… Edward tiene razón no pensé en ti.

- No importa Alice

Después de abrazarse y demostrarse su cariño, mi hermana se despidió de Jasper y yo aproveche para desearle buenas noches a Bella.

- El resto de la noche será muy fría… baje uno de mi suéteres para ti – le dije, ella me agradeció, le ayude a ponérselo, le di un beso de buenas noches

- Buenas noches mi príncipe – dijo besándome en la mejilla, me alegra volver a ser tu príncipe pensé.

Al día siguiente escuche que Emmett y Rosalie hablaban de una fiesta de despedida de soltera de las amigas de Rose le estaba organizando.

- Emmett tienes que ayudarme a que Jazz no se enoje por que Alice me acompañe a la fiesta.

- Ok osita, pero me lo pagas esta noche.

- Claro mi amor, además no creo que te de mucho problema por que Bella también ira.

Lo que estaba escuchando no podía ser ¿Bella en una fiesta de esas? No eso no.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con que Alice y Bella vayan a esa fiesta, no es adecuado para ellas.

- Por favor Edward, las chicas ya no son unas niñas, además yo estaré con ellas.

- No me parece, Rose, ellas apenas tienen diecisiete años.

- Tu hermana y mi hermano salen una noche casi todos los fines de semana, y no van precisamente a fiestas infantiles – me dijo Rose.

- Puede ser que Alice este acostumbrada al ambiente nocturno pero Bella no.

- Hermano, Bella a veces sale con nosotros cuatro a bailar.

- Tu lo has dicho Emmett, sale con ustedes, es decir tu y Jasper están con ellas, Dime que ocurrirá, si alguien se quiere pasar de listos con ella, Bella no sabrá manejarlo.

- Cálmate, la fiesta es solamente de chicas.

- Lo siento pero le diré a Bella no vaya.

- Eso es injusto Edward, sabes que si le pides a Bella que no vaya ella no ira. Bella es una de mis mejores amigas y quiero que ella me acompañe.- me dijo Rose.

Era injusto de mi parte privar a Rose de la compañía de su amiga, pero sentía que si Bella iba a ese lugar algo pasaría.

- Esta bien – acepte – pero con algunas condiciones.

- Claro, dime – dijo Rose.

- Tú estés con ellas toda la noche, nada de alcohol, Peter y un chico de seguridad las acompañarán y esperaran afuera del club, cualquier percance me avisaras para que yo vaya por ellas.

- De acuerdo.

La fiesta de la despedida de soltera llego y esa tarde Alice, Rose y Bella estuvieron encerradas casi toda la tarde en la habitación de mi hermana, pobre Bella no se como ha sido amiga de Alice tanto tiempo, la energía de esa pequeña duende es inagotable.

Algunos minutos después de las seis de la tarde, tres hermosas mujeres bajaron a la sala, mi hermana y Rosalie estaban muy guapas, pero mi princesa era completamente una visión celestial, tenía puesto un vestido en mi color favorito en su piel, azul.

Esa increíble belleza morena era mi pequeña princesa, en que momento había dejado de ser la chiquilla que jugaba con mi hermana, y la que Emmett y yo habíamos cuidado siempre.

Ese momento es cuanto mas necesitaba que la cuidáramos, esa noche era una tentación para cualquiera, pensé en no dejarla salir así vestida de la casa, pero quien era yo para impedírselo, no era mi hermana realmente, no era mi novia, por que estaba pensado en Bella como mi novia, no lo se, lo que único que sabia era deseaba poder tener algún derecho sobre ella.

Como siempre mi hermano hizo uno de sus comentarios marca Emmett ganándose un regaño por parte de mi mamá, luego de una escena de celos por parte Jasper que ya me hubiera gustado hacérsela a Bella, pero que estoy pensado Edward concéntrate, deja de pensar estupideces, como iba diciendo después de la escena de Jasper me acerque a Bella con la intención de acompañarla al auto de Rose.

- Princesa ¡wow! Estoy sin palabras – no me pude resistir decírselo - me encanta como queda el azul en tu piel, me alegra saber que solo era una fiesta de chicas – pensar que alguien de mi mismo sexo pudiera verla así no me gusto.

- No entiendo

- No importa yo me entiendo – o eso es lo que creo, la verdad es ni yo mismo se lo que digo.

- Las tres están preciosas – dijo Emmett.

- ¡Gracias! – contestaron las chicas.

- Se cuidan mucho y cualquier inconveniente nos llaman – recomendé.

Le ayude a ponerse sus abrigo y le ofrecí mi brazo para acompañarla hasta el auto, cuando iba a entrar la retuve, necesitaba recordarle algunas cosas, y de paso por que no, sentirla cerca unos momentos mas.

- Princesa no dudes en acudir a Peter el estará en la salida, solo le dices que te traiga a casa y lo hará, sino me llamas a mi y estaré contigo lo mas rápido posible, por favor no tomes alcohol, es mas no tomes nada que no este sellado, no hables con extraños y no te quedes sola – intente decirle todo, y espero que no se me haya olvidado nada.

- Si papá, además te prometo regresar antes de la doce para que mi carruaje no se conviertas en calabaza – se que solo fue una broma de su parte, pero no me gusto que no tomara en serio su seguridad.

- No es broma Isabella – le dije.

- Lo siento, prometo seguir todas las recomendaciones – me dio un beso en la mejilla, el contacto de sus labios en mi piel, me dio una sensación de calor dentro de mi pecho, que ya había sentido antes el día que me abrazo en el aeropuerto.

- OK!, diviértete - le di un beso en la frente, ella subió al auto y se fueron.

Me sentía intranquilo, además de tener una sensación de vacío, no se que me pasa, me fui directo a mi piano, quizás un poco de música lograra relajarme, y al parecer funciono, claro hasta Emmett me interrumpió.

- Oye hermanito, ya llevas dos horas aquí, no seas aburrido y sal a convivir con la familia.

- Siempre tan oportuno.

- Esa es una de mis cualidades – sonrío- pero ya fuera de bromas ya llevas dos horas, aquí.

- ¿Dos horas? – pregunte extrañado no sentí el tiempo.

- Si, anda vamos a cenar, Jasper quiere aprovechar que no esta su ama y señora y salgamos, tu sabes una noche de chicos – dijo moviendo su ceja de forma sugerente.

- Emmett por Dios! estas apunto de casarte.

- Jaja, que este a dieta no significa que no pueda ver la carta, además tu estas soltero y pues no te vendría mal una novia, quien quita y la conoces esta noche.

- Nunca cambiaras, bueno para que gasto energías en ti, ¿Cuáles son los planes? – pregunte.

- Un bar… solo nosotros tres.

- Vale! Acepto pero nada de mujeres…

- Pero que aburrido te has vuelto, o es que acaso ¿mi hermanito menor esta enamorado?

- No digas tonterías – siseé

- ¿Dime quien es la victima? Digo perdón la desafortunada, me volví a equivocar, digo la afortunada.

- Emmett no hay victima, ni desafortunada, ni menos afortunada.

- Umm! Si tu lo dices... vale no te seguiré preguntado pero no te creo.

- Cállate! Y vámonos.

Salimos en mi auto a un conocido y exclusivo bar, al llegar recorrimos el lugar, decidimos quedarnos cerca de la barra, entre conversaciones con Jasper y las ocurrencias de Emmett, lo estábamos pasando muy bien, ya teníamos un rato cuando sentí que mi celular vibraba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Saque el aparato y vi. que tenia un mensaje de texto de Rose.

_Ed necesito que vengas al club, rápido si puedes tráete a Emmett._

_Rose._

- Vámonos – rugí, caminando hacia la salida.

- ¿Hermano que sucede? – pregunto Emmett.

- Emmett no pregunte y apúrate.

- Edward ¿Quién era?- pregunto Jasper.

- Rose, quiere que vayamos por ellas.

- Mi Rosie, por que no me aviso a mí.

- Por que estoy seguro que es algo relacionado con Alice o Bella, en ese caso yo le pedí que me avisara directamente a mi – todo esto se lo explique mientras salíamos al paqueo del bar a esperar que trajeran mi auto – Maldición es que el ballet no puede apurarse.

- ¡Cálmate Edward!, o tendré que manejar yo – dijo Jasper.

- No, si tu manejas no llegaremos hoy y me urge llegar.

El trayecto que debería de haber durado quince minutos lo hice en cinco, maneje literalmente como un loco, pero no me importo.

Cuando llegamos Alice estaba afuera del club, hablando con Peter, me tranquilizo verla bien, busque a Bella a su lado y no la vi.

Baje del auto y corrí hasta donde se encontraba Alice.

- ¿Alice que sucedió? – pregunte.

- Kate entro a uno de los privados con uno de los bailarines y sus hermanas no aparecen por ninguna parte, por lo que Rose tuvo que ir a buscarla.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Fue con Rose a buscarla?

- No, ella se quedo adentro en lo que yo venia a buscar a Peter.

- ¿Ella se quedo sola? – no espere la respuesta de mi hermana y entre corriendo a buscar a mi princesa.

El local estaba solo, cuando entre a la pista, lo que vi, hizo que todo a mi alrededor se pusiera rojo, un tipo tenia a Bella, abrazada, por que lo que vi ella intentaba apartarse, en un par de zancadas llegue hasta ellos.

- Vamos a un lugar mas intimo… te prometo que te va gustar – El maldito estaba demasiado cerca de ella

- Suéltame… ya te dijeron que mi novio es muy celoso y cuando se entere de esto es capaz de matarte.

- Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer – lo empuje lejos de mi Bella un momento ¿mi Bella? Después pensaría en ello, lo mas importante en ese momento era darle su merecido a este desgraciado, lo golpee en la cara. Y tome del cuello levantándolo aprovechándome que yo era mas alto que el.

- Espera no es lo que piensas – dijo el tipo.

- Te atreviste a tocarla… esto lo pagaras caro – lo volví a golpear, justo es ese momento escuche la voz de Jasper.

- Hermano, suéltalo deja que el equipo de seguridad se encargue de el.

Lo solté ya mas tarde arreglaría cuentas con el, mi princesa ya había pasado demasiadas cosas desagradables, me acerque a ella, estaba temblando, ese tipo debió asustarla mucho

- Tranquila princesa ya todo paso, ya estoy aquí – la abrace, no dejaría que nada le pasara.

- Jazz, Emm vayan por Rose esta en los privados se fue a buscar a Kate – les dijo.

Se fueron a buscar a mi cuñada, yo me senté y la senté sobre mis piernas sin dejar de abrasarla, no me separaría de ella hasta que me asegurase que estaba bien, el equipo de seguridad llego.

- Adentro están los demás, llévense a ese, tengo un asunto que tratar con el – les dije

- ¿Todo esta bien señor Cullen? – pregunto uno de los hombres.

- Ahora si - le conteste, ahora que ya tenia a Bella en mis brazos me sentía bien, pero tenia que asegurarme que ella estuviera bien, no sabia si la habían lastimado, si era así yo me las cobraría, luego, tome su rostro en mis manos obligándola a verme - ¿Estas bien mi niña? ¿Dime si te hizo daño? – pregunte.

- No me hizo daño – se abrazo a mi escondiendo su carita en mi pecho, como cuando era pequeña – Estoy bien… bien… Ahora si – la apreté mas a mi, lo único que deseaba era me dejara de temblar.

Después de un momento decidí que lo mejor era sacarla de ahí, la tome en mis brazos y busque la salida.

- Edward puedo caminar – me dijo.

- Lo se princesa, pero yo quiero hacerlo así.

Cuando salimos, nos golpeo el frío de la noche, Bella no llevaba mas que su vestido y no era nada abrigador, la puse el suelo, me quite la chaqueta y se la puse, sin darle la oportunidad a alejarse la tome de la cintura y la volví a pegar a mi cuerpo.

Me di cuenta que Alice, Peter y el auto no estaban por lo que lo mas seguro es que los chicos la hayan enviado a casa, me sentí tranquilo, por que mi hermana estaba camino a casa.

Minutos después aparecieron Rose, Emmett, Jasper y una chica.

- ¿Nena estas bien? – le pregunto mi cuñada acercándose - ¡Perdóname todo es mi culpa no debí dejarte sola! – no quería dejar a Bella separara de mi, pero la libere mi abrazo, Rose la rodeo con su brazos.

- Estoy bien Rose, no te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? – pregunte.

- Enviamos a Alice a casa – me contesto Jasper, en su tono de vos, pude darme cuenta que me contaría después, vi saliendo a Tanya y a dos chicas con ella, no quería que Bella estuviera cerca ella, por lo que decidí actuar.

- La temperatura esta muy baja, ¡Emmett acompaña a Bella al auto por favor!

- Claro hermano – le paso un brazo por lo hombros a mi princesa – vámonos hermanita, por que yo tengo un poco de frío – vi que Rose tenia un el abrigo de mi hermano.

- Te alcanzo en unos minutos – le dije a Bella, ella asintió.

- Yo solo veo como haremos para llevar a Kate a su casa y estoy contigo – completo Rosalie.

Cuando Tanya llego a nuestro lado, Bella y Emmett ya se encontraban dentro de mi auto.

- ¿Pequeña estas bien? – le pregunto Tanya a su hermana, pero no espero su respuesta por que de inmediato se dirigió a mi – Gracias por salvarla Edward, no se como agradecértelo.

- Yo no hice nada Tanya, a la que tienes que a agradecerle es a Rose.

- ¡Gracias! – le dijo a mi cuñada en un tono hipócrita.

- No me agradezcas, y mejor dime donde diablo estabas, y que estabas pensando para dejar sola a tu hermana de dieciséis años. Si ya se que tu también estabas acompañada en uno de los privados, pero es que acaso no pudiste dejar aun lado tu calentura – Rosalie estaba realmente furiosa – Sabes que mejor ni te molestes en contestarme.

- Calma hermana – le dijo Jasper.

- ¡Edward me acompañas a casa! – dijo Tanya – es que después de lo que sucedió estoy un poco nerviosa.

- Lo siento Tanya pero yo tengo que llevar alguien más a su casa y ocuparme de otros asuntos.

- Pero no me siento segura – replico

- No te preocupes, ya le di ordenes para que uno de lo chicos del equipo de seguridad acompañe y verifique que Kate llegue a salvo a su casa.

- ¡Quédate tranquila! – le dijo Rose a Kate.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo la chica.

- De nada pequeña.

- ¡Buenas noches! – dijimos.

Nos dirigimos al auto.

- Todo esta arreglado, la policía no se dará cuenta de este enredo.

- ¡Bien!, por mi ese desgraciado se hubiera ido preso, pero no quiero causarle problemas a Bella si su papá de entera.

Jasper, Emmett y Rose se fueron en su auto y Bella y yo en el mío, cuando llegamos a casa, mis papás nos esperaban en la sala, muy preocupados por Bella. Mi mamá corrió a abrazarla seguida por mi papá, ambos querían a Bella como si fuera su hija, mi mamá acompaño después a Bella a la habitación de Alice, me despedí de ella con un abraso y un beso en la frente.

Cuando nos quedamos solos le explicamos a mi papá lo que había sucedido y el por que no le avisamos a la policía, estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros aunque no le pareció mi idea de ajustar cuentas con el tipo que asusto mi Bella.

* * *

hola! siento muchismo la demora, disculpen que no conteste rr pero estoy muy ocupada con una universidad, los profesores piensan que uno no tiene vida.

aunque no conteste sus mensajes, los leo todos, y se los agradesco por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y sus rr.

dejenme saber que les parecio el capitulo, la actitud de Edward? como creen que hara para ajustar cuentas? espero sus comentarios

ya esta el capitulo 9 de NTE en mi blog, recuerden que el enlace esta en mi perfil.

cariños

S C


	7. Capitulo 7 : Descubriendo

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**"descubriendo"**

**EPOV**

Todo listo hermano… ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Emmett.

¿Hijo estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – pregunto mi papá.

Muy seguro, ¿nos acompañaras Jasper? – le pregunte a mi amigo.

Claro hermano. – contesto.

Yo también voy, ni se les ocurra dejarme – aviso Rose.

No Rosalie, ese no es un lugar para ti – sentencie.

¿Osito verdad que si me llevas? – le pregunto a mi hermano, el cual me miro a mi como buscando una respuesta.

Esta es tus manos Emmett – le respondí.

Lo siento mi amor, pero tu te quedas y no cambiare de opinión – le dijo mi hermano muy firme.

Hombres! – bufo mi cuñada – mas les vale que le den un lección a ese idiota – subió luego con la chicas.

Salimos de mi casa, y para sorpresa, mi papá antes de irnos, me dijo que le diera su merecido por asustar a una de sus niñas, nos fuimos en el auto de Emmett hasta una de las bodegas desocupadas de la Constructora Cullen.

Que bien que llegamos – dije.

Si por que al parecer nuestro prisionero pide hablar contigo.

¿Eso por que?

No lo se, solamente pidió hablar con el hombre que lo golpeo en el Club.

Entonces démonos prisa.

Llegamos al lugar especifico, varios de los chicos de nuestra seguridad se encontraban ahí, yo pedí exclusivamente que no lo tocaran, el placer de romperle el alma a este infeliz lo quería tener yo, aun no entiendo la ira tan grande que sentí al verlo abrasando a la fuerza a Bella y luego su carita de temor.

Entramos los tres, aunque yo me adelante.

¿Para que querías hablar conmigo? – le pregunte directamente.

Todo fue una broma.

¿Con que una broma?, esta también es una broma – golpee su cara.

Yo no quería hacerle daño, solo asustarla - se defendió, lo tome por el cuello.

Y lo conseguiste animal, la tocaste, la hiciste llorar – lo tire a piso – ahora levántate por que me lo vas a pagar muy caro.

¿Déjame explicarte?

Explicarme ¿Que? – en ese momento recordé que Bella le había dicho que tenia un novio muy celoso, seguramente se lo dijo para que la dejara en paz – Mírame bien estupido, lo único que tienes que saber es que soy un Cullen y tu metiste con la chica equivocada – lo tome por la camisa y lo golpee contra la pared – Nunca nadie se mete la mujer de un Cullen ¿Entiendes?

Mi enojo aumento y no pude dejar de golpearlo.

Espera – me dijo como pudo – A mi contrataron para hacer este trabajo – me quede quieto, lo solté, su respuesta me había sorprendido.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso que te contrataron?

Si, así fue – me dijo limpiándose la sangre del rostro con sus manos.

¡HABLA! – le grite.

Me contrataron para que sedujera a la chica, a tu chica – me dijo – el plan era que yo me llevara a un motel que esta cerca de el Club y me acostara con ella, nos tomarían una fotos y luego alguien llamaría a unas personas, que supongo que una de ellas eres tu, dijeron que serian dos chicos a los cuales le mostrarían que no es lo que ellos piensan, el plan era nos vieran juntos a ella y a mi, pero a me dijeron que la chica era una zorra – no me pude resistir y le di otro golpe.

Lávate la boca antes de decir algo más de ella – le dije.

Me dijeron que iba a ser fácil, no que la chica que se iba a negar tanto.

¿Quién te contrato? – pregunte.

Es amiga mía, no la puedo delatar – contesto.

¿Cómo que no la puedes delatar? – le dije molesto – Hermano, dile a los chicos que se encarguen de este – le indique a Emmett – Que hagan que hable como sea.

¡Ok!, pero antes déjame jugar un ratito con el – Emmett sonreía, yo sabia que el también tenia ganas de ajustar cuentas.

Todo tuyo – conteste.

No, espera les contare lo que quieran – dijo el tipo.

Habla – le dijo Jasper.

Tanya Denali, ella me dijo que sedujera a Bella, creo que se llama, quería darle una lección por que le hace la vida imposible a su hermana.

¿Como conoces Tanya? – pregunte.

Ella y yo compartimos algunas cosas.

Ella es tu amante – complete.

Llena algunas de mis necesidades y yo las de ella – aclaro- quiero saber que va pasar conmigo.

Te dejare ir, pero si alguna vez que vuelvo a ver cerca de cualquier persona que yo quiera, te mato.

No lo hare.

Te vas a desaparecer de aquí, y si le dices a Tanya lo que sucedió esta noche, o que ya se la verdad, te cazo como un perro.

Hermano, por favor – suplico Emmett.

¡OK! Pero solo uno- conteste.

Gracias – me dijo antes de darle un puñetazo de lo noqueó.

Salimos de bodega de camino a casa, pensaba y me maldecía por haberme involucrado con una mujer como Tanya, sabia que no era una mujer ejemplar pero nunca me imagine que fuera capaz de meterse en un problema de su hermana que aun estaba en el colegio.

¿En que piensas hermano? – me interrumpió Jasper.

En lo idiota que fue al …

Acostarte con Tanya – completo Emmett.

Si – dije

No te culpo hermano, la muy desgraciada esta buenísima – dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Que no te oiga mi hermana diciendo eso – le advirtió Jasper – por que te dejan durmiendo en el sofá los dos primero años de casados – pero aquí entre nos ¿que tal es en la cama? – me pregunto.

No te contestare eso, eso es personal.

Vamos contesta, será la única y ultima vez que te hago una pregunta de este tipo.

¡OK! Es buena – le conteste.

¿Buena, buena? – pregunto Emmett.

Digamos que sabe lo que debe de hacer – conteste – y no les diré mas.

Llegamos a casa un poco tarde pero las luces aun estaban encendidas por lo que imaginamos que aun estarían despiertos mis padres.

En la sala se encontraban mi papá conversando con Rose.

¿Como les fue? – nos pregunto Rosalie nada mas entramos.

Les contamos lo que descubrimos y mi cuñada se puso furiosa.

Esa maldita, con lo mal que me cae, esta vez si se gano un boleto para un encuentro con Rosalie Hale, esta me las paga, le voy a arrancar a las dos hermanitas Denali cada cabello de su cabeza.

No Rose, tu no te vas meter en problemas a días de tu boda además sus padres pertenecen al grupo de amigos de los nuestros por lo tu te vas a comportar como la dama que tus padres educaron y te vas poner al nivel de ellas.

Pero Edward, esto no se puede quedar así, tu sabes que si tu no llegas a tiempo ese tipo hubiera lastimado a Bella, ella es como mi hermanita.

No te preocupes Rose, yo me encargare de eso, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora voy a ver a Bella

Subí a la habitación de Alice sabia que ahí estaría mi princesa, toque la puerta y me indicaron que podía entrar.

Buenas noches – salude a mi hermana a mi mamá y a Bella.

Buenas noches hijo – contesto mi madre, Alice solo me sonrío y Bella no me dijo nada ni miro.

Puedo quedarme un momento con ella a solas – pregunte, mi mami y hermana salieron.

¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte sentándome a su lado - ¿Por qué no me miras?

Me da vergüenza – me dijo viéndome a los ojos – la circunstancias en las que me encontraste no son adecuadas, te juro que yo no hice nada para alentarlo – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

No tienes ni que decirme nada – limpie sus lagrimas con mis pulgares – Ese estupido estaba contratado – le aclare y le conté lo sucedido con el tipo en la bodega, al principio se molesto, pero después se preocupo mucho.

Edward, prométeme que mis papas no se van a enterar de esto.

Lo prometo – sabia que si sus padres se enteraban su única preocupación iba a ser por el que dirán – pero tu a cambio tienes que prometerte que te mantendrás alejada de las Denali y de hoy en adelante a ti y a Alice las ira a recoger el Chofer al colegio.

¡Ok! Prometido – puso si mano en señal de hacer una promesa – ¿te puedo pedir algo? – pregunto.

Lo quieras – respondí.

Abrásame – no la hice esperar y me recosté un poco en sofá donde no encontrábamos para luego atraerla hacia mi cuerpo, mi brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus cintura y así estuvimos un rato hasta que mi hermana nos interrumpió y me hecho de su habitación.

BPOV

Edward se porto muy lindo conmigo, durante la mañana y luego me llevo a mi casa, se despidió de mi diciéndome que me nos veríamos en su casa para irnos juntos el día de la boda de Rose y Emmett, ya que el seria mi pareja al ser el padrino y yo una de las damas..

No lo vería hasta ese día por que mis padres solicitaban mi presencia para un compromiso de negocios donde harían uso de imagen como familia perfecta y al día siguiente es decir el día de la boda Esme, las chicas y yo no iríamos a un spa por la mañana para estar lindas por la noche.

Aun me sentía un poco mal por lo que había ocurrido, pero tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo no le arruinaría la boda a mi amiga.

Entre a mi casa y encontré a mis papás en la sala donde estaban acompañados de su amigo el señor Volturi.

¡Buenos Días! – salude ya que aun no pasaban las doce del día.

¡Buenos Días Isabella! – El señor Volturi me contesto el saludo antes que mis padres – Es un gusto verte pequeña, cada vez que te veo te encuentro mas hermosa.

Gracias – conteste.

Buenos Días hija – me dijo mi papá sonriendo.

¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta de Rosalie? – me pregunto mi mamá.

Bien – conteste logrando mentir – si me disculpan me tengo que ir a arreglar para el compromiso que tenemos hoy, que pase un buen día señor Volturi – después de decir esto me retire a mi habitación.

Asistí ese día al evento con mis papás que resulto ser una recepción para el hijo de uno de sus nuevos socios, pase la tarde entre sonrisas falsas y fotos para las paginas de sociales.

Al día siguiente me fui como lo teníamos planeado con Rose, Alice y Esme al Spa.

Nos consintieron y nos arreglaron haciendo un buen trabajo por las cuatro nos veíamos muy bien.

Fuimos a cambiarnos todas a la casa Cullen, las primeras en vestirnos fuimos Alice y yo ambas llevaríamos vestidos iguales ya que éramos las damas, el color era uno de mis favorito azul petróleo y la elección que habían hecho era muy linda.

Una vez listas entramos a ayudarle a ponerse el vestido a Rose mi amiga estaba radiante nunca había visto una novia tan feliz y tan hermosa era su vestido era la mezcla perfecta de elegancia y sensualidad.

Estas perfecta Rose – dije.

A mi hermanito se le va caer la baba cuando te vea – dijo Alice.

Gracias, pero yo creo que a los que se les va caer la baba será a mi hermano cuando te vea y Edward cuando vea Bella. Ustedes son las que están perfectas.

¿Niñas están listas? tenemos que irnos – entro Esme luciendo espectacular quien no la conociera nunca se imaginaria que es la madre del novio.

Espera amor, aun nos falta algo para la pequeña Rose – entro Carlisle interrumpiendo a su esposa – déjenme que sea el primero en decirles lo hermosas que están. – nos dio un beso a cada una.

Rosalie sabes que siempre te hemos amado como a una hija, pero a partir de hoy ya lo serás oficialmente, por lo que esta es nuestra forma de darte la bienvenida oficial la familia – le dijo Esme entregándole un pequeño estuche negro.

Gracias son hermosos- dijo mostrándonos los pendientes a Alice y a mi – ustedes saben que también los amo como a unos padres y me sentiré muy orgullosa de llevar el apellido Cullen de hoy en adelante.

Hija sabemos que no hay una mejor mujer que tu nuestro Emmett y aunque también estamos segura que eres la única que es capaz de soportarlo – dijo Esme.

Aquí en confianza yo creí que seria un solteron no creí que una mujer fuera capaz de soportarlo mucho tiempo – agrego sonriendo Carlisle.

Bueno preciosas no es por apurarlas pero ya es hora, Carlisle y yo nos iremos con Emmett que esta haciendo un agujero en la alfombra de tanto caminar – Esme estaba feliz y se notaba de ser la orgullosa madre del novio –

Jasper y Edward están acompañando a Emmett y las están esperando a ustedes por lo que nosotros bajamos ya – cuando comenzábamos salir cuando Carlisle volteo para dirigirse a Rose – Hija tus padres llamaron su vuelo se retraso pero estarán aquí en unos 10 minutos para irse contigo a la iglesia.

Gracias Carlisle.

Ese día era la boda de mi mejor amiga, pero yo estaba tan feliz como ella hasta ahorita el día iba perfecto lejos de la presión de mi padres y estando cerca de las personas que eran mi verdadera familia, íbamos riendo con Alice cuando ante mi apareció la imagen de la perfección no podía ser otro mas que mi príncipe Edward.

EPOV

¡ No se por que se tardan tanto! ¿Será que mi Rosie se arrepintió? ¿Y si ya no quiere casarse conmigo?No se haría sin ella! – Emmett tenia media hora caminando de un lado a otro repitiendo tonterias.

¡Hermano! cálmate las chicas solo se están arreglando ya bajaran – lo tranquilizó Jasper.

¿Tu crees? ¿Estas seguro que mi Rosie se va casar conmigo hoy? – me pregunto

Estoy seguro – le afirmo Jasper

Justo en ese instante aparecieron mi hermana y mi Bella ambas vestidas iguales y preciosas. Me adelante a tomar la mano de mi princesa.

¡Wow! Princesa seré la envidia de todos los invitados, teniendo de pareja a la mujer mas hermosa – esto ultimo se lo dije al oído antes de besarla en la mejilla, la sentí temblar, me gusto saber que tenia el poder de ponerla nerviosa – ¡Estas muy linda hermanita! – le dije a Alice.

¡Gracias!- me contesto, mi Bella aun no decía nada.

¡Vámonos Bella! – la tome de nuevo de la mano para salir. – Alice tu te vas con Jazz es su auto.

Ya estando en el auto mi princesa por fin hablo.

Gracias Edward.

¿Por qué me agradeces mi niña? – pregunte no entendía por que ella me daba las gracias.

Por decirme que seré la mujer más hermosa, aun cuando no es cierto, pero también te quiero agradecer que seas mi pareja- esto último lo dijo con Alivio.

¡Entonces el que tiene que agradecer soy yo, por que hayas aceptado serlo! , pero se que hay algo mas ¿Dime que es?.

Edward si no me hubieras acompañado a la boda, no se con quien mis papás me habrían obligado a ir, últimamente no se que les pasa – dijo en un susurro.

¿Cómo que no sabes que es lo que les pasa, a que te refieres? – me tenia intrigado.

Edward… - la sentí dudar.

Dime… acaso no confías en mi – ella asintió – entonces dímelo – la mano que me quedaba libre le tome el rostro y la gire hacia a mi unos segundos para verla a los ojos.

Esto no se lo he contado ni a Rose ni a Alice… Últimamente mi papás están buscando novio, me presentan a hijos de sus socios y me están presionando para que acepte a alguien.

¡No pienses en eso en este momento! Luego veremos que es lo que sucede – estaba desconcertado con actitud de los Swan pero intente tranquilizar la belleza que tenia mi lado.

Seguimos el camino en silencio.

llegamos – anuncie.

* * *

hola siento muchismo! el megaretraso , no tengo disculpas es lo que mi estado de animo no me permitia hacer muchas cosas, pero ya estoy bien y pues desde hace unos dias he estado intentando el subir le capi y no he podido FF no me deja

como saben tengo dos historias que estoy reencribiendo, pero quiero primero enfocarme en una y luego en la otra cual les gustaria que subiera primero mi hijo o amor o interes?

Muchas gracias a Paolastef por haberme ayudado a subir el capitulo, de no haber sido por ti no lo hubiera podido hacer mil gracias!

sus opiniones son muy importante para mi, dejenme saberlas.

cariños

SC


	8. Capitulo 8: Noche perfecta

**JUNTOS**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**"Noche perfecta"**

**BPOV**

Que Edward me acompañara a la boda era como un sueño hecho realidad, era la primera vez que el era mi pareja en algo y esto me llenaba de emoción, sentir que por lo menos durante este día mi Dios Griego me pertenecería a mi solamente.

La ceremonia fue todo un éxito y muy emotiva Esme, Lilian la mama de Rose y mi amiga lloraron, Todo salio perfecto Rose irradiaba felicidad y Emmett no dejaba de verla y de sonreír, aunque muchas personas pensaban que eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse ellos estaban demostrando lo mucho que se amaban.

Fue mágico entrar con Edward a la iglesia hasta me permití sonar con que era yo la que se casaba ese día con el guapísimo hombre a mi lado, pero como dicen que soñar no cuesta nada me di ese lujo.

- ¿Dónde estas princesa?- su voz me saco de golpe de mis fantasías.

- Perdón, ¿decías?- le pregunte.

- Te pregunte donde estabas – Wow! quizás se había notado que estuve soñando despierta que vergüenza.

- Aquí contigo – mis mejillas se debieron poner rojas estoy segura.

- Tu cuerpo esta aquí, a mi lado – sonrío de lado… por que tiene que ser tan malditamente sexy – pero tu mente esta en otro lugar – Se acerco mas a mi - ¿En quien estas pensado? – pregunto susurrando en mi oído.

- En na… nadie – las palabras casi me abandonaron y mi traicionero corazón se detuvo por un momento.

- ¡Ok! Te creeré, te iras conmigo para la fiesta – eso no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación – eres mi pareja por lo que me tendrás todo el día pegado a ti – eso es exactamente de lo que estaba pidiendo mi limosna que se quedara a pegado a mi para siempre no solamente ese día.

- Una vez finalizó la ceremonia, los novios ya convertidos en esposos caminaron por el pasillo hacia fuera de la iglesia donde todos los felicitamos.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – saltaba Alice abrasando a Rose – Ya eres una Cullen… Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia, soy tan feliz y se que tu también serás muy feliz.

- Gracias Alice.

Yo la abrase y le desee lo mejor, luego felicite al novio advirtiéndole que se portara bien por que mi rubia amiga es una chica ruda, el sonrío y me abraso muy fuerte.

Llegamos al Salón hermosamente decorado donde seria la gran celebración, era la fiesta del año, el hijo mayor de Doctor Cullen se estaba casando con la hija de uno de los empresarios de transporte aéreo mas importantes.

Como me prometió Edward no se separo de mi en toda la fiesta, aunque yo tengo dos pies izquierdos bailamos casi todas las canciones, desde que los novios inauguraron la pista de baile, descansamos a ratitos para tomar algo.

- ¿Descansamos un poco? – le pregunte.

- Claro, princesa, ven vamos a las mesa- me abraso por la cintura y salimos de la pista de baile justo en el momento, en nos dirigíamos a donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper, nos topamos con Tanya la ex-novia de Edward.

- Umm! Querido veo que vienes con mi reemplazo – dijo con enojo.

- ¡Querida! – le dijo Edward de forma irónica – Esta hermosa señorita nunca podría ser tu reemplazo – La despampanante mujer que tenia frente a mi sonrío, mientras que mi corazón se estrujaba, me convencí que Edward quería ir con ella realmente y no conmigo, que solo me invito por lastima o por compromiso.

- ¡Gracias mi amor! Sabia que recapacitarías- le sonrío.

- Déjame sacarte de un error, mi acompañante del día de hoy nunca fue un reemplazo ni tuyo ni de nadie, ella siempre fue mi única opción, por lo que esta mas que claro que es con ella con quien quiero pasar el resto de la noche, con permiso – le dijo y nos alejamos de ella.

- Después de ese desagradable encuentro decidí que nada me arruinaría mi noche, claro que era mi noche ya que aprovecharía al máximo cada segundo que mi adonis pasara a mi lado.

- Princesa has estado toda la noche muy callada, me tienes preocupado.

- No te preocupes mi príncipe – me puse de puntitas para poder alcanzar su mejilla – estoy bien – lo bese, el sonrío – es solo que estoy muy feliz por Rose y por Emm.

- Ok! En ese caso no desaprovechemos esta música – me tomo de ambas manos – y ¡Vamos a bailar! – tiro de mi hacia la pista.

- Sobra decir que el resto de la noche me la pase como en una nube estando entre sus brazos.

- Bella ¿me acompañas a retocarme el maquillaje? – me pregunto Alice cuando nos encontrábamos ya en la mesa con ella y con Jazz.

- Claro, vamos – acepte.

- Ahora si, me vas a decir ¿Qué se traen mi hermano y tu? – me interrogo cuando ya nos encontrábamos lejos de los chicos, sentí como mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – quise saber.

- Edward no se te ha despegado en toda la noche.

- Es mi pareja Alice, eso es normal tu y Jasper tampoco se han separado en toda la noche – apunte.

- No es lo mismo, el y yo somos novios formales, tu y mi hermano no, pero están dando otra imagen, Edward parece que esta marcando territorio.

- ¿Cómo marcando territorio? No entiendo – estaba confundida y ella me tenia que explicar a que se refería exactamente.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, mira mal a todo el que te ve.

- Debes estar viendo mal Alice, Edward simplemente me esta acompañando esta noche y se esta portando como el caballero que es, nada mas – dije esto mas para mi misma ya que no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones con mi príncipe.

**EPOV**

Desde el momento en que entre al salón con mi hermosa acompañante, fui la envidia de muchos de los hombres invitados, no fue necesario que nadie me lo dijera lo pude notar en sus miradas. Y aunque no me gustara que mi princesa fuera el objeto de tanta atención, me sentí orgulloso de tenerla a mi lado en ese momento.

Bailamos mucho rato, la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos me tenia extasiado, se que ella estaba feliz, sus ojitos brillaban y sus sonrisa era sincera, aunque a ratos la notaba ausente sus ojos no me demostraron nada que no fuera alegría.

Me encantaba verla así, la noche estaba siendo perfecta pero Tanya hizo su aparición haciéndonos pasar un momento muy desagradable, intente que no se le acercara a mi princesa, jamás permitiría que algo o alguien lastimara mi niña, preferí ignorar a Tanya delante Bella ya luego yo ajustaría cuentas con ella

Lo mejor era olvidarnos del mal rato y seguir con la fiesta, sentí a mi Bella muy ausente a ratos, pero ella me decía que estaba Feliz por los novios, aunque durante la noche pude notar varias veces cuando la tenia cerca que su pulso se aceleraba y no se por que algo dentro de mi se alegraba de saberme el causante de esa reacción.

Fuimos y vinimos mucho de la pista la mesa y viceversa, en el momento en que Alice y Bella se fueron a retocar su maquillaje, Tanya se acerco a mi mesa.

- Hola, mi amor ahora que ya no esta la niñita con la viniste no es necesario que finjas – sonrío – vámonos un ratito al jardín y luego regresas a seguirte aburriendo a jugar a la fiesta de te- su tono era de burla.

- Creo que fui claro hace un rato, estoy en esta fiesta con la persona con la quiero estar y si esa persona hubieras sido tu pues habrías venido conmigo, por lo que disculpa pero declino tu invitación al jardín.

- Vamos… amor no finjas, se que viniste con ella por darle gusto a tu hermanita, a ti no te gustan las niñitas tontas – se acerco mas a mi ,puso sus manos sobre mi camisa- sino las mujeres divertidas.

- En algo tienes razón me gustan las mujeres divertidas e inteligentes, por lo que querida ve hacerle la invitación, a otro creo que mas de uno seria feliz contigo – me levante de mi lugar, tenia que alejarme de esta zorra antes que colmara la paciencia y terminara cobrándome lo que le hizo a mi Bella – con permiso.

- Salí al encuentro de mi princesa que venia riendo con Alice, acelere mi paso y con un poco de fuerza de mi parte choque con ella tomándola de la cintura, pegándola prácticamente a mi.

- Te extrañe – le dije viéndola a los ojos – no me vuelvas a dejar solo.

- Ok, prometo no hacerlo –me dijo sonriendo.

- Ven vamos bailar- justo en ese momento mi hermano interrumpió la música para realizar un anuncio.

- ¡Señores en primer lugar, mi esposa y yo queremos agradecer que nos acompañen esta noche! ¡Y en segunda pues diré que es hora de lanzar el ramo! ¡A SI QUE TODAS LAS SOLTERAS ESTA ADVERTIDAS! – grito.

- Todas las chicas de la fiesta se reunieron en la pista a la espera que mi cuñada de deshiciera de su ramo.

- Vamos Bella, faltamos tu y yo – le dijo mi hermana a mi princesa.

- Alice, por Dios y nosotras a que vamos a ir, se supone que el ramo indica quien es la próxima en casarse y pues no creo que tu seas la próxima y menos yo – bajo la cabeza – que ni novio tengo – esto ultimo lo dijo que un susurro.

- Eso no importa, tu y yo vamos- le tomo la mano a mi niña – me la prestas hermanito, te la devuelvo en unos minutos – me informo, se llevo a Bella casi rastras.

- Las chicas en la pista estaban muy emocionadas, Alice y Bella se ubicaron hasta adelante, mi hermana saltaba emocionada gritándole a mi cuñada que el ramo de era de ella que se lo lanzara ya, ¡No entiendo como en un pequeño cuerpo cabe tanta energía!

- Poco a poco Bella se fue alejando de Alice, por su cara pude notar que no estaba cómoda con la situación en la mi hermana la había puesto.

- Hermano, me quieres decir ¿Qué te traes con Bella? – Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo – le dije

- ¿Qué estas intentando lograr con Isabella? – pregunto serio.

- Intentando lograr nada, es mi pareja esta noche eso ya lo sabias – le acorde.

- Si, es tu pareja esta noche, pero te estas comportando como si quisieras marcar territorio o algo así.

- ¿Marcar territorio? Estas loco Jasper , no se por que lo dices

- Hermano, casi matas con tus miradas a todo el que se atreve a mirar siquiera a Bella, debes entender que aunque esta noche ella sea tu pareja, pues hay varios chicos que se sienten atraídos por ella y es perfectamente normal que se quieran acercar a saludar o invitarla salir , Isabella ya no es la niña con la que jugaba tu hermana, Edward es un hermosa mujer, por lo que deberías darle un poco de espacio y no dar una imagen equivocada y espantarle los pretendientes.

- Jasper, déjame decirte que ciego no, soy estoy conciente que mi princesa se ha convertido en una mujer bellísima, pero ella es demasiado para la mayoría de hombres de los que están aquí, mi niña se merece algo mas.

- ¿Algo mas? ¿Alguien como tu? – pregunto mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Yo?, no se quieres decir.

- Vamos Edward, si no quieres que nadie se acerque a tu princesa, pues simplemente acércate tu – dijo esto ultimo y se fue

¿Acercarme yo? Jasper se había vuelto loco de verdad, Isabella para mi era mi princesa, mi niña, era demasiado inocente, demasiado pura; intente alejar esos pensamientos de mi y volví a enfocarme en la imagen angelical de mi Bella que se había traslado hasta el fondo de la pista ¡siempre tan tímida! me dedique a observarla, ¡al diablo! con lo que pensaran los demás esta noche mi princesa era mía y pues disfrutaría de su belleza mientras pudiera.

Mi cuñada lanzo el ramo y este voló por toda la pista y cayo directamente a las manos de una sonrojada y sorprendida Bella, todas se acercaron a ella y no se que clase de comentarios le hicieron, pero causaron que se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba, decidí rescatarla, me acerque rápidamente.

- ¡Bells! Al parecer serás la próxima – le dijo Rose, las demás chicas se reían.

- Eso es imposible ese ramo era para mi – refunfuñaba mi hermana – pero lo bueno es lo tienes tu amiga, ¿Me lo prestarías alguna ves?- le pregunto.

-¡Cosas dicen!, Rose no creo ser la siguiente en casarse –dijo en un tono muy bajo – y Alice ¿Para que quieres tu un ramo?

- Por que a mi si me gustaría ser la próxima – le respondió mi hermana

- Que no te escuche tu padre o alguno de los chicos por que no les hará gracia tu comentario- le dijo Rose muy seria y luego le sonrío – ¡Aja! te la creíste verdad, ja ja ja así que la Pequeña Alice se quiere casar – se burlo mi cuñada.

Decidí interrumpir e hice notar mi presencia.

- Señoritas, señora – me réferi a Rose – con su permiso pero me llevo a esta hermosa dama – tome la mano de mi niña y la saque del centro de atención.

- ¿Princesa, seguimos bailando?- pregunte una ves nos encontrábamos lejos.

- Hmm! Podríamos salir un momento necesito un poco de aire, pero si no quieres pudo salir sola.

- Vamos pequeña, yo también necesito un poco de aire – dije tomándola de la cintura.

- Salimos al jardín, ella estaba muy callada, pero no quise preguntarle nada presentía que estaba incomoda con el asunto del ramo por lo que no quería incomodarla mas.

- Es hermoso este lugar – dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones mentales – Esme y Rose eligieron muy bien el lugar, tiene mucha magia – agrego.

- Lo único hermoso que he visto yo en toda la noche eres tu – le confesé.

- Gracias, Edward – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa

- ¿Por qué agradeces? Eres muy hermosa Isabella y creo que aun no te has dado cuenta de tu propia Belleza, no tienes nada que agradecer por decir la verdad.

- No… te agradezco por eso – esto ultimo lo dijo con la vos un poco mas fuerte.

¿Entonces? – insistí.

Gracias por hacer esta noche inolvidable.

- El que debe agradecer soy yo… por haberme hecho el honor de ser mi pareja esta noche – la abrace, pero ella se separo poco a poco quedando ella frente a mi, la iluminación del jardín me permitía ver cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro, Jasper tiene razón Isabella es una mujer sumamente bella por no decir una mujer perfecta, que cualquier hombre mataría por tener a su lado, y ese hombre puedo ser yo, pero que estoy pensando, mi niña me miraba fijamente mientras yo me debatía entre tomarla de la mano y entrar con ella de nuevo a salón o besarla y saciar de una ves mi curiosidad por el sabor de sus labios, a quien engaño me estaba muriendo por besarla, mi batalla interna continuaba cuando sentí unos tibios labios sobre los míos fue solo un roce, pero fue como una señal divina que me decia que Bella debía ser para mi, que debía darle una oportunidad a lo que estaba sintiendo por esta niña mujer que tenia tan cerca, no se que sea pero solo imaginar a otro hombre en esta misma situación que yo hace que me muera de celos… pero el gusto me duro poco, Isabella se separo rápidamente de mi.

- Lo siento – su carita estaba roja completamente – pero ahora si mi noche fue perfecta- agrego quedito.

- No le respondí con palabras simplemente volví a juntar nuestro labios es un nuevo beso, suave, pero lento, intente tratarla con cuidado besarla despacio disfrutar tranquilamente del momento, a pesar que fue un beso distinto a todos los que había dado, jamás me había sentido tan bien como este instante.

- Yo no lo siento – le dije sincero cuando nos separamos.

- Edward – suspiro.

- Eres tan hermosa princesa – dije.

- Aquí están, llevo buscándolos un rato – interrumpió mi hermana.

- Aquí hemos estado Alice – le aclare - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

- Los novios ya se van y pues me imaginé que querrían despedirlos.

- En un momento vamos – informe.

- Ok, no se tarde – mi hermana se fue.

Tenemos que hablar señorita – le dije colocando mis manos sobre sus mejillas – no pienses nada en este momento – le di un corto beso – ahora vamos a despedirnos de los chicos.

* * *

Hola no quise que se acabara el año sin dejar un capitulo en esta historia tratare der regular en las actulizaciones.

Muchas gracias por preocuparse y por sus mensajes.

FELIZ AÑO Y QUE TODOS SUS PROPOSITOS Y METAS SE CUMPLAN, QUE DIOS LAS COLME DE BENCIONES A USTEDES Y A SUS FAMILIAS EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO.

Un abraso

Vanessa.


End file.
